The Return of the Marauders
by Ash-Varnei
Summary: Harry is called back to Hogwarts after Hagrid finds six living bodies in the Forest. The only problem is, those people died years ago. The Marauders have returned to Hogwarts... But what will happen to the traitor Pettigrew? Set 8 years after DH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

**Set 8 years after Deathly Hallows.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished it.  
**

**If you like it, please review?**

* * *

"James, finish your breakfast please." Harry looked sternly at his two year old son, who immediately pouted.

"Me no hung'y Daddy." His son told him as he pushed the bowl across the table.

"You have to eat it or you won't go with Daddy to collect Teddy." His Mother told him, placing the bowl back before her son with a sigh. They had this argument with young James every morning, and usually it ended up with them feeding him. But at the mention of Teddy James' face had lit up and he had picked up the plastic spoon and started eating, if somewhat reluctantly. Harry grinned at Ginny. Teddy was the one person James would do anything for. Harry felt extremely lucky that Teddy Lupin was part of the family, even though the reason he was happened to be such a sad reason.

Harry was woken suddenly from his thoughts by his son prodding him with his spoon and saying

"All done!"

"Right then Jamesie-boy let's get you cleaned up and then we'll be off." he said, picking up his son and carrying him to the bathroom. Ginny watched them, smiling sadly. Recently she had spent very little time out with Harry and James, and she occasionally felt a little lonely. However, as the baby was due in a couple of week's time, she got tired easily and even flooing somewhere might upset her.

Harry walked into the living room, wearing his travelling robe, James came trotting after him.

"Are you flooing or apparating?" Ginny asked him, as she kissed them both goodbye.

"Flooing, I don't want to wear myself out apparating them both." Harry replied, lighting the fireplace with his wand, and then taking a handful of floo powder out of the jar. With James in his arms, he threw the floo into the flames, stepped in and intoned "The Tonks Residence!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy ran downstairs, his bag in hand. He loved staying with his God Father, who would tell him wonderful stories about his Father and Mother. His Grandmother knew a lot of stories about his Mother, but she had barely known Remus Lupin, and Teddy wanted to know as much about his parents as possible.

He had just reached the living room when he saw Harry and James spinning out of the fire.

"Uncle Harry!" he yelled, falling onto his God Father with a hug.

"Hey, careful Teddy, you almost had me over then." Harry laughed, setting the boy on his feet after a quick hug. Teddy laughed at his God Father before turning to say hello to James. Harry walked into the small kitchen where Andromeda was sitting, reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up as he entered.

"Hello, Harry." She greeted him warmly, before asking "How long are you going to keep Teddy then?"

"A couple of weeks, if you can spare him." Harry answered, grinning.

"Oh, I'll be pleased to have him off my hands. I was planning on going to see Ted's brother in Scotland, and I don't want to take Teddy with me." Andromeda told him. Harry nodded.

"We'll be off then. Don't want to keep Ginny waiting." And with that, he nodded at Andromeda, and walked back into the living room, where he could hear his small son squealing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in her living room waiting patiently for the family to return. She sat in one of the cosy armchairs in front of the fire, watching it carefully for signs of movement. Even so, she was shocked when the flames turned green, and Minerva McGonagall's head appeared. Ginny gasped and dropped cautiously down onto the hearth rug.

"Professor! What is it?" she asked, noting the anxious expression on McGonagall's face.

"Is Harry there?" She answered, glancing round the living room, ignoring Ginny's question.

"No, he's gone to collect Teddy. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong really, I suppose..." the professor told her warily.

"Then what is it?" Ginny demanded, her patience beginning to run out.

"Well... Hagrid was in the forest earlier, and he found six bodies. Living bodies. Bodies of people who died long ago. " Ginny looked stunned for a moment, but she recovered herself quickly to ask,

"Who... who were they?"

"The Marauders have returned to Hogwarts."


	2. At Hogwarts

**Next chapter as promised ;]**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter!**

**If you haven't read the first chapter, make sure you do, or you'll be confused.  
**

**Please Review?**

"_The Marauders have returned to Hogwarts."_

"What... the marauders... you mean... Sirius, Remus, James and... Peter?"

"Yes. Also Lily and Nymphadora."

"Oh my..." Ginny breathed, as she sat back on her heels, thinking hard. Harry would be overjoyed at the thought that his parents were alive (if they were his parents and not imposters), but how would he react? He was already older than his parents had been when they died. Harry was now twenty-six, with a two year old son, and Ginny knew that James and Lily had died at twenty-one years of age. It would be quite awkward, especially as they would remember Harry as a one year old baby. Teddy would also be extremely happy, but he was young, if it turned out that these people were imposters it would hurt him far worse than it would hurt Harry, who had endured many hardships before...

"Ginny... _Ginny! _Are you still there?" McGonagall's voice cut through Ginny's train of thought.

"Yes? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Obviously." McGonagall said drily, before resuming her usual tone. "Ginny, I've got to go. When Harry and Teddy get back, can you tell Harry to floo up here? I've had Kingsley connect it up. And while I think of it, Teddy had better come up too. It involves his family just as much as Harry's."

"Yes, I suppose Teddy had better go to. Okay then, I'll send them up as soon as they get back. But you'd better do the explaining, I think. You'll do it better than me."

"If you want me to," McGonagall replied, smiling, "See you then, Ginny."

"Bye." Ginny murmured faintly, and as she watched the professor's head leaving the fireplace she picked herself up slowly and sat back in her armchair, feeling quite tired. Obviously, the news had come as a shock. It had been only yesterday that Harry had said sadly that '_At least James has a big family on your side, as he doesn't have any from me.'_ This was true, as nobody counted the Dursleys, even though Harry and Dudley were on quite good terms now. But this would change everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry swirled out of the fireplace, holding a wriggling James with one arm, and clutching Teddy tightly to him with the other. He still didn't like travelling by floo. It always left him slightly dazed. But as soon as he saw Ginny he knew something had happened. Her skin was usually pale, but she looked unnaturally white, and slightly shocked. And shocking Ginny was not an easy thing to do.

Harry placed James on the floor, and told Teddy to go and put his bag in his bedroom, before wrapping his arms around Ginny and murmuring

"What's wrong Ginny, love?" Ginny looked up at him, a slightly pained expression in her eyes. It was the one day of the week Harry could be sure of a holiday, and here she was, sending him off to Hogwarts. But she knew that it was important he went, so she steadied herself and answered

"Minerva McGonagall just floo called. She wanted you and Teddy to go to Hogwarts as soon as possible." Harry looked slightly startled, he had realised it was very important, or she would have sent an owl, and although he was used to be called out, being called to Hogwarts was different. And to bring Teddy... that was extremely unusual.

"Did she say why?" he asked.

"No." Yes, it was lie, but Ginny really didn't feel up to giving Harry even the basic details. Harry looked at her suspiciously but said nothing.

"Okay I'll call Teddy and we'll go." Harry bent down and kissed his wife gently, before yelling "_Teddy!_ Come down here please!"

"Okey doke Uncle Harry!" There was a sound of footsteps flying down the stairs and Harry walked into the hallway to see Teddy jumping down the last few steps with a thud. Harry grinned at his godson. Teddy seemed to become more enterprising every day.

"Teddy, we've got to go. Professor McGonagall called; she wanted us to go to Hogwarts as soon as we could."

"Hogwarts?" Teddy repeated, wonder in his voice. He had wanted to go to Hogwarts for years now, to see the castle, and to see where his parents had died. But Uncle Harry had said he had to wait until he was eleven, like everyone else. To eight year old Teddy, this seemed like decades away.

"Yes, Hogwarts, so come on. I expect the floo has only been connected for a short while, and time is running out." Harry told the boy, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room. There he let go of Teddy who ran over to greet Ginny properly, and Harry bent down to pick up his son.

"James, Daddy and Teddy are going out. I don't know for how long, so I want you to promise me you'll be good, and do everything Mummy says." He spoke firmly to his son, who already was living up to his name (James Sirius) and was a promising trouble-maker.

"Yes Daddy, me'll be good." James said sweetly. Harry didn't bother to correct his grammar, it always took ages for James to accept he'd said something wrong, and he didn't have time. So he placed his young son onto the sofa, and took hold of Teddy's hand.

"Hold tight Teddy, Hogwarts isn't the easiest floo journey." He told him, taking a handful of floo powder. When he was satisfied that Teddy wasn't going to let go, Harry dropped the floo into the flames and said "Hogwarts Head's Office." Once more he stepped into the green fire, to be whirled round to his destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, waiting slightly impatiently for Harry and Teddy. It was unusually quiet in the office; all the portrait headmasters and mistresses were in the Hospital wing, watching the people there. But Minerva was thankful for that. It left her to think about the strange phenomenon that had occurred that morning. She had had a big shock when Hagrid had walked up to the castle and told her that James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora and Peter were lying in the forest near the clearing. Of course she had known which clearing he meant immediately. That clearing was almost sacred to the Wizarding world, as that was the place that Harry Potter, the Chosen One, had defied death for a second time. The fact that these bodies had been found near the clearing might be useful to help them work out how they got there. Even Dumbledore's Portrait, the only part of the great wizard left living, had had no solution to the problem. If something so wonderful could be counted as a problem. It was just lucky that it was the summer holidays.

"Minerva, they're beginning to stir." Professor McGonagall looked up at Dilys Derwent's portrait. The witch had obviously come running from the hospital wing just to tell her this.

"Can you tell Poppy to keep them asleep? I'd rather Harry woke them up; he can check who they are then."

"Of course, professor." Dilys replied, before walking out of her portrait, back up to the hospital wing. Minerva sighed. Hopefully Harry would turn up soon, if they were waking up, then she hadn't much time, and she still had to explain all this to Harry. However, just as she thought that, the flames in the fireplace turned green, and Harry and Teddy tumbled out. She waited for them to pick themselves up, before welcoming them.

"Harry! Thank God your here..." Harry interrupted her firmly.

"Minerva, whatever it is, I think you should tell me, before you tell Teddy. Can't you call Sir Nick or someone to look after him?" he asked, glancing round the office.

"Yes, of course, that's probably a good idea. I'll call Nick." Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and a minute later Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington had drifted through the wall of the office.

"You called, Professor?" he asked, ignoring young Teddy staring at him. Teddy had never seen a ghost before.

"Yes, Nick could you look after young Teddy Lupin for a while, whilst I explain to Harry?" Nick looked round the office at the mention of Harry, and floated over to him, attempting to grab his hand and shake it, but ending up making Harry's hands feel frozen.

"Harry! How good to see you again!" he said, smiling at him cheerfully. Harry grinned at Nick before replying.

"Good to see you too Nick. This is Teddy Lupin. You knew his father of course." Nick turned to young Teddy, smiling warmly at the boy.

"Good to meet you young lupin. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington at your service. Yes, I remember your Father. I often caught him wandering around the castle with his friends at night."

"Err, nice to meet you." Teddy replied, grinning delightedly. Before McGonagall, who had been watching them, her patience slowly ebbing away interrupted.

"Yes, thank you Nick. Now if you and Teddy could depart? The password to get back in is Hogsmeade." So, with a smile at Harry, Nick nodded at the headmistress before departing with Teddy down the spiral staircase. Harry sat down in the chair opposite his former teacher, and looked at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right then Minerva, what's the problem?"

"Well, I suppose we'd better start at the beginning. Just don't interrupt please, Harry. I'd rather get this done quickly."

"Okay. I'll be good." Harry grinned at the professor, although he was inwardly wondering what on earth could have put Minerva McGonagall in such a state. Normally she was extremely calm, even when she lost her temper. But now she seemed slightly at a loss to know how to explain something, even. And another strange thing – she didn't look very upset. Yes, she looked worried, but not upset. It couldn't be anything _that_ bad.

"Well... this morning Hagrid was in the forest. I have no idea why, so don't ask. But he came across six bodies in the forest. On closer inspection, he realised they weren't bodies – they were alive and breathing. And he recognised them. He also knew that those people died years ago. Naturally he hastened to tell me, partially because even he can't carry six grown people without using magic." Here McGonagall paused, and Harry looked at her enquiringly. She knew what was running through his mind. _Who were they?_ But she forestalled any questions by continuing with her story.

"He took me to the place he found them. It was near the clearing. I brought them up here, and they're in the hospital wing, still asleep."

"But who are they?" Harry asked, forgetting his resolution not to interrupt. Minerva smiled at him, before resuming her worried expression.

"Brace yourself Harry, but they were... James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and... Peter Pettigrew." Harry gazed at her in amazement. His parents? Sirius, Remus and Tonks? Alive? He couldn't believe it. The five people he missed the most. The five people who gave their lives fighting for him. And now he knew why Teddy had had to come to. His parents were alive as well. He hoped with all his heart that they weren't imposters, that he and Teddy both really had their parents back.

As Harry's silence grew longer, Minerva spoke gently to him.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied, his eyes glowing slightly. "Can I go and see them?"

"Of course. I wanted you to wake them, you knew them best, you'll be able to tell if they're imposters." She told him, standing up. Harry stood up too. He looked happier than McGonagall had ever seen him, save his wedding. Without a word, both of them exited the office, walking swiftly up to the hospital wing. Outside the door though, Harry hesitated. He didn't want to go in, in case they were imposters. He didn't want to ruin the great feeling of hope building up inside him. He didn't want the dream to end. _Go on then, _a voice in his head told him. He glanced at the professor who said

"I'll wait outside Harry. In case."

"Okay." He replied, finally finding the courage to push open the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked round the hospital wing eagerly. His parents were lying in beds next to each other, opposite to Remus and Tonks. Sirius was in a bed on the other side of James, and Peter, the traitor, was right at the other end of the ward. For a few minutes he just watched them all, lying peacefully, asleep. Not dead. But eventually he pulled himself together. He started to walk towards his parents, his wand out to revive them, when he realised that wasn't the best plan. If he revived his parents, he had no way of checking they were them. So, reluctantly he moved over to Remus Lupin. He would have revived Sirius, but he decided that he might need Remus' help with Sirius. Anyway, he felt he owed it to Teddy. Pointing his wand at Remus' chest he murmured "_Ennervate."_

Remus opened his eyes slowly. His head was aching gently, and he gasped slightly as the bright lights in the hospital wing hit him. Groaning slightly, he looked up to see Harry standing over him. His eyes widened. _Where was he? And was it just him, or did Harry look... older?_

"Hello, Remus." Harry said quietly, gazing down at him. Remus looked younger than Harry had ever known him; he looked just like he had done when he had last seen him in the forest, all those years ago.

"Harry? Where am I? What happened?" Remus asked, sitting up in bed. Last thing he'd known, he, James, Lily and Sirius had all been in the forest. Before Harry had dropped the stone, and he had been sent back to the eternal darkness.

"Remus, I'm sorry but I have to check it's you before I answer that." Pointing his wand at Lupin he asked "What creature was in your office the first time I ever went in?"

"A Grindylow in a tank. I had brought it for a DADA lesson with your class." Remus replied quite calmly. But Harry didn't lower his wand.

"And when did you ask me this question to prove that it was me?"

"The summer before your seventeenth birthday, after we were betrayed trying to get you to the Weasleys." Harry relaxed his wand, and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was Remus. It was really him. And if he wasn't an imposter, then almost certainly the rest weren't either. He felt ecstatic.

"Sorry about that Remus. As for where you are, you're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. But I don't know how it happened." Harry told him. Remus looked around the hospital wing. It had barely changed. Then he noticed the occupants of the beds nearby.

"Dora... James... Lily... Sirius! How is this possible?" He murmured. Harry shrugged at him. He was thinking the exact same thing.

"Remus, why don't you wake Tonks and check her, whilst I wake Sirius?" Harry suggested, knowing that Remus would be the best person to wake Tonks up, and then he could help with Sirius. Remus looked at the young man keenly, before agreeing.

"Okay Harry." He hopped out of bed and over to his wife, as Harry walked across to his godfather. He looked down at Sirius. Just like Lupin, he looked younger, healthier. He too looked exactly as he had done in the forest. It scared him slightly. He felt as though that meeting in the forest had brought about the return of these people. He glanced round as he heard a muffled exclamation behind him, then looked back at Sirius. He pulled himself together and woke Sirius up with a murmured spell.

"_Ennervate." _

Sirius seemed to take longer to wake up than Remus had done. But when he did he looked at Harry in amazement.

"Harry? How am I seeing you? Are you... dead?" Harry almost grinned at the way his godfather whispered the word dead but he hastened to correct him.

"No Sirius, I'm not dead. You're alive." Sirius looked up at him disbelief in his eyes. A voice spoke behind Harry.

"It's true Padfoot." Remus was gazing down at his old friend, happily. Sirius was alive and healthy. He couldn't remember when Sirius had last looked this happy. Remus watched as Harry pointed his wand at his godfather. Sirius looked at Harry in wonder. _Harry pointing his wand at him? _But as Harry spoke, he realised what his godson meant.

"Sirius Black, what was your last gift to me?" Harry asked. He knew that he and Sirius were the only ones who knew anything about that, so it was the safest question to ask.

"The two way mirror James and I had used when we were young. I gave it to you before you left for Hogwarts once more." Sirius answered, grinning. "Do you still have it?" Harry looked at Sirius guiltily. He still had a sliver of his one, but it had broken when he had hurled it into his trunk ten years ago.

"Umm, no. Sorry, mine smashed."

"Aww, shame. Useful they were." He looked up to at his old friend and it was then he noticed Tonks. He also noticed the ring that was on one finger, and one on Remus'. Chuckling, he looked around the room, to see James and Lily lying peacefully next to him.

"James and Lily!" Oh My God, they're alive!" Padfoot yelled, jumping out of his bed, forestalling Remus' question about his laughter. Sirius reached into his pocket for his wand, and found that he had no wand. 'Of course!' he thought, 'It fell out of my hand when I went through the veil!" So he looked at Harry and asked

"Do you want to wake them up then?" Harry nodded, preparing himself slightly. He then tapped his parent's chests and once more spoke the incantation.

"_Ennervate."_


	3. Parents and Questions

**Third chapter, sorry about the delay. Next one up in 2-4 days hopefully. Please review?  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything Harry Potter!  
**

"_Ennervate."_

James opened his eyes and immediately squinted, automatically putting his hand out to the bedside table to feel for his glasses. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand placing them in his. Ramming them onto his face, he looked up to see four people gathered round his bed.

"Sirius? Remus? What..." he trailed off as he saw Harry, an almost exact replica of himself, but with green eyes. "Who are...? Wait... Harry?" The young man nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Bloody Hell," James looked his son up and down, "how old are you?"

"Twenty six." Harry replied with a sheepish smile, which immediately turned to a look of concern as his Father looked totally freaked out. "What's wrong d-dad?" he asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"Twenty-six. You're twenty-six. Blimey Harry, you're older than us! And that's, umm, impossible. But how are we here? I thought we were all dead." Harry looked over at his Mother as she spoke; feeling slightly tired all of a sudden. Explaining things wasn't his cup of tea.

"You were," Harry answered, and, deciding not to explain fully he continued, "You two have been dead for twenty-five years."

"You mean we should be... _forty-six!_" James exclaimed. He didn't feel a day over twenty-one, nor did he look it, but he was officially forty-six years old. James felt totally freaked out; though a glance at Lily told him she seemed quite cool with it. But Harry (and Harry had been a one year old kid, now he was a young man) was looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Not only that, you're both Grandparents. Young James is two and a bit, and another one's coming along in a couple of weeks." Harry looked purely delighted at this; making James remember the joy he and Lily had felt when Harry was born. But he felt very unsure about everything now. He, James Potter, was a grandparent. It felt so aged. Suddenly he heard a whisper he couldn't catch, and he looked up in time to see Remus whispering something in Harry's ear. Harry looked slightly pained, but drew his wand out and pointed it at his Father. Remus then spoke.

"James Potter, what and when was the first conversation you, Sirius and I ever had?" James raised his eyebrows slightly, but racked his brain until the memory came to him.

"At the Gryffindor table just after I'd been sorted I came up to where you and Sirius were sitting and said "Budge up, umm... Remus wasn't it?" you nodded and moved up and I sat down. Then Sirius asked you what was wrong, 'cos you were looking at us as though you were scared." James replied, grinning at his old friends as Harry lowered his wand as Remus nodded, only to point it at his Mother, who looked at him expectantly. This time Harry asked the question.

"Where were you first told you were a witch, and who by?" Lily looked at him, looking slightly confused, but answered

"I was told in the park near where I lived by Severus Snape." As Harry nodded and lowered his wand she added, "But how, Harry, do you know that? There was only us and Petunia there. She didn't tell you did she?"

"Of course not. Snape gave me a lot of his memories, just before he died, to prove he wasn't a traitor. He gave me those early ones to explain, I guess." Harry explained quietly, and Lily nodded. Sirius looked at his godson and decided to change the subject. Harry wasn't the sort of person who could remember memories like that without feeling depressed. But Remus seemed to have been thinking the same thing, for just as Sirius opened his mouth to speak, Remus turned to Harry with a question.

"Harry, what about Teddy?"He asked urgently. Harry looked at Remus and noticed his concern, and so hastened to reassure him.

"He's fine Remus. A sturdy, healthy eight year old he is." Harry told him, and, as Remus opened his mouth to ask another question, Harry forestalled him. He knew what Lupin was going to ask. "He's not a werewolf either," he told him gently, "he doesn't sleep very well at the full moon but that's the extent of it." Relief spread across Remus' face. He had been so sure that Teddy would be just like him, but, not for the first time, Remus was glad that he was wrong.

"Where is he Harry?" Tonks asked. She hadn't been very worried about her son, but she did want to see him. She wanted to see what her baby boy had grown up to be.

"He's here." Harry answered shortly, causing everyone to look round suddenly, as though expecting the boy to emerge. Harry chuckled, "Not here-here, silly. McGonagall asked Nick to look after him while she explained to me." He told them. Sirius looked up cheerfully at the mention of Nick; he had got to know Nick quite well during their night time wanders.

"You mean Nearly-Headless Nick?" he demanded, looking at his godson.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, young Mister Black." Came a voice from the doorway, and they all twisted round to see Nick floating towards them. James and Sirius both leapt up to meet him, and Harry followed them exclaiming;

"Nick! What have you done with Teddy?" Nick looked slightly indignant that Harry had thought he would lose Teddy, but he answered all the same.

"He's at Hagrid's. We met him and Hagrid said he wanted to show him something. I had no wish to see whatever it was, so I left them at the entrance hall."

"Show him something? Well as long as it's not skrewts..." Harry muttered darkly, causing Sirius and Remus to laugh violently, they both remembered Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts. James, Lily and Tonks looked at the three enquiringly but Sirius shook his head at them and murmured something which sounded like 'later.' Harry looked at his godfather, as though asking what he had said, but Sirius didn't seem to notice, and so Harry gave it up. He sat down on the bed his Father had just vacated and looked at Remus and Tonks, who he guessed had plenty of questions about their son. The two waited until they had all sat down, James perching on Lily's bed and Sirius conjuring chairs for the rest, before starting.

"Well, for starters, what's he like? His personality." Tonks asked. Harry looked at her, hoping she would be pleased with what she heard. He was sure that if Teddy had been brought up by them he would have turned out slightly differently. But he knew that they ought to know everything before they met him.

"He's a sensitive lad, both to others and himself. He's certainly had manners well drilled into him, mainly from your mother," Harry said, grinning at Tonks, who smiled back. "He can be a bit shy when he first meets people, but when he knows someone well he can be a mischievous little thing. But he is honest, even if his pranks get a little out of hand nowadays. I don't really know what else. He's quite good with younger kids." Harry stopped, feeling he had said all that was necessary. Tonks and Remus should find out the rest themselves. James then interrupted with a question.

"What about flying? How well does he fly. And what about you? Do you fly?" Harry grinned slightly, and Sirius laughed.

"Fly? Of course Harry flies. He made the house team in his first year, became the youngest player in a century, and was a brilliant seeker. I watched him play once or twice; I should say he flies better than you, Prongs." James looked slightly shocked, only for a moment, but Lily saw it and smiled slightly before asking him;

"Why so shocked James? Did you think you were the best player around? There's bound to be someone better than you, you know." She teased him. James grinned and opened his mouth to retort, but Harry decided to butt in before he said anything.

"Sirius, you don't know the major part of my quidditch career. I was captain in sixth year."

"You were? Harry, that's brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, before Remus interrupted.

"Harry, you still haven't told us about Teddy's flying abilities. Surely you've started training him?"

"Of course. And Teddy has been a great flier ever since I gave him a toy broomstick when he was two. He can perform quite a few tricks on that broom of his. He would make a good seeker, at the speed he can fly, but I think he'll be better as a beater. He's got a good aim, and he's quite a strong boy." Harry rattled the quidditch information off easily. Teddy loved flying, and was quite skilled at quidditch. Harry had taken the boy to quite a few quidditch matches, which Teddy always seemed to enjoy them. Harry was sure his godson was going to become an expert flier, and he had already decided to train him up as a beater. He knew George Weasley would help him whenever he was around.

"Harry, what broom does he have? I hope it's better than mine." Tonks laughed. Her old broom hadn't been so bad, but she guessed that in eight years hers would be rubbish by now.

"I got him a Nimbus 2005. It's the best Nimbus available, and I wanted him to start on a Nimbus. But I've promised him a Firebolt when he comes to Hogwarts." Lily groaned slightly before deciding to cut short the conversation on flying. It really was unnecessary.

"That's enough about quidditch. What are Teddy's academic skills?" She asked, causing her husband to roll his eyes. She had always thought that 'academic' skills were more important than flying, which had often led to many arguments. But Harry didn't seem to mind about the change of subject, he answered just as readily as before.

" Well, he's had a tutor during term time for the last three years. He's been learning mainly muggle subjects, like reading, writing, maths, but when it comes to geography or history he's being taught the basics of the Wizarding world, rather than the muggle Kings and Queens and all that rot. Teddy's quite good at those subjects, but he finds maths and science the most boring things on earth. His grades are average, even though he's quite a bright kid, he just doesn't work his hardest." Harry paused for breath here, and Sirius quickly spoke up.

"Not like Moony then," he said, winking at Remus, who rolled his eyes, "I remember Remus sitting up late revising on the day after full moon just because we had an exam next day." Sirius and James chuckled, but Lily merely smiled at the memory, whilst Tonks didn't look at all surprised. Remus had always been conscientious about his work; she remembered the pains he had gone to whilst working undercover with the other werewolves. Harry suddenly stood up, asking;

"So, you want to meet him now?" Remus and Tonks exchanged glances, before giving a nod in answer to his question. Harry noted that they were slightly nervous, but he knew he couldn't do anything more.

"I'd better send Hagrid a message and pick Teddy up at the entrance hall. Then I can explain to him on the way up. He might over react otherwise. He glanced round, and as the other nodded he pulled out his wand and muttered something, obviously concentrating hard. A second later his silver patronus shot out of the end of his wand and galloped away through the door. James and Lily gawped at the patronus, although Lupin, Tonks and Sirius didn't look at all bothered.

"Harry... that was a corporeal patronus, right?" Lily asked, dumbfounded. "How long have you been able to do that?" Harry glanced at Lupin who smiled slightly, as Harry answered.

"About thirteen years." Lily stared at him. Harry had been producing a proper patronus for thirteen years. Since he was thirteen, she worked out. James looked at his son, speechless. He hadn't mastered the patronus charm until his NEWTS, and Harry had done so in his third year. And the shape of the patronus...

Harry looked slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of his parents, and he turned to the doorway.

"I'll go and get Teddy then." He announced to the room at large, before wrenching open the door and preparing to leave. But his Father stopped him.

"Harry... that patronus... it was..." James trailed off and Harry turned to face him.

"A stag." He finished quietly, before turning and bolting out of the hospital wing. James looked round at the others, bewildered. Sirius just raised his eyebrows slightly before nodding at Remus, who started to explain.

"Yes, Harry's patronus is a stag. But, James, it's been a stag ever since he could cast a corporeal patronus. Also since before he knew about your animagus tendencies." James looked at his friend, slightly confused. He felt proud that Harry's patronus was his other form, but how could Harry not have known about himself and Sirius being Animagi. Surely Sirius would have told him. Sirius and Remus noticed James' confused look and this time Remus raised his eyebrows and Sirius.

"You have to tell them sometime, Sirius." He said quietly, and this time Lily also looked at the two in confusion. Sirius took a deep breath, and started talking.

"James, Lily, you know why you died, right?" they nodded in agreement, and Sirius hastened to continue before they could ask any questions. "Well, that night I had arranged to check on Peter. When I got to his place, he had gone. Naturally I raced to your place, only to find you..." here he trailed off and Remus looked at his friend in concern, but Sirius resumed the tale before Lupin could interfere. "I realised what Peter had done, and I tracked him down. I had just found him, and shouted out to him, when the little traitor turned to me, yelling. He said... "Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?" then he blew up the street, killed about 13 muggles and then raced off into the sewers in rat form. The ministry interrogated the muggles who survived, who told them of Peter's yell. I was carted off to Azkaban... without a trial." Sirius looked up from his feet to see James and Lily's shocked expressions. But he didn't want them talking about it, so he changed the subject slightly. "I didn't bring up Harry. The Dursleys did." Lily gasped, looking slightly outraged.

"You mean my sister and her pig of a husband brought Harry up? But she hated me! She would never have consented to have Harry." The thought that Harry had been in her sister's care for sixteen years was horrific to Lily Potter. Harry must have suffered with her. Suddenly the hospital door flew open, startling her out of thoughts. For, standing in the doorway were Harry, and a young lad with bright, turquoise hair.

* * *

Harry raced down the staircase, automatically jumping the trick steps, his mind whirring. He didn't know how he was going to explain this all to Teddy, nor did he know how Teddy was going to take the news. If only he had Hermione, or Ron here. Hermione was great at explaining things, and Ron was always good with Teddy. But they were in Spain, enjoying a hot holiday with their tiny baby - Rose, and there was no way Harry would bring them back just for a minor situation like explaining something to his godson. Even if the thing he was explaining was something major in his life. He would just have to do what he could, and hope Teddy would take it in the best way possible.

Harry stood in the entrance hall, waiting for Hagrid and Teddy slightly impatiently. Part of him wanted them to get here, so he could get the explanation over and done with, but part of him wanted them to never turn up, so he would never have to explain. He shook himself. He just had to do his best, he told himself firmly as the door swung revealing the giant Hagrid and young Teddy standing, smiling happily at Hagrid's side.

"Harry! Good ter see yer!" Hagrid shouted, pulling Harry into a bone-breaking hug, from which Harry emerged, wincing slightly.

"Nice to see you too, Hagrid. But if you'll excuse us?" Hagrid nodded, and blundered out of the doorway. Teddy looked up at Harry curiously. As Harry had said, he was a sensitive child, and he could tell when people weren't very happy. Harry looked down at the boy and saw concern in Teddy's face. Kicking himself for being so dubious about his explaining techniques, he crouched down in front of Teddy, and started explaining.

"Now, Teddy. I have something important and quite serious to tell you. But first I want to tell you that what I'm about to say is not a joke. I would never joke about something like this." Teddy was extremely curious now, and he didn't trust himself to speak, because he could tell Uncle Harry wanted to tell him in his own time. So he just nodded, and Harry carried on talking. "Teddy, this morning Hagrid was in the forest, doing something. But he came across six people, lying... umm... asleep in the forest. So of course, he brought them up to the school. But the people were people who died ages ago." Harry paused, his eyes searching his godson's face, which for once, showed no emotion on it. Teddy felt slightly stunned, and could feel a shiver of anticipation running up his spine. Harry continued. "Teddy, those people in the forest, was Sirius Black, my parents, and... your parents. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin." Teddy looked up at Harry in amazement. His parents? But they were dead... he had visited their grave only last month. And now they were alive. It took a few minutes for Teddy to really register the fact that his parents were alive. But when he finally had, a large grin spread over his solemn little face.

"Oh, Uncle Harry, when can I see them?" he asked, a little breathlessly. Harry smiled at his godson before answering. Teddy had taken the news well, at least for now. Harry silently congratulated himself, and then spoke to Teddy.

"You can see them now. They're in the hospital wing." _The hospital wing._ His parents were here! Teddy could have leapt for joy, but he managed to contain himself. Part of him couldn't believe that his mum and dad were alive and well, but he knew his godfather wouldn't lie. He never lied, unless he was joking about something. Teddy grabbed Harry's hand and started to run off yelling;

"Let's go see them then!" Harry stood up and gently pulled his godson back to him. But when Teddy looked up, disappointed, he just laughed and said,

"Well, Teddy-boy, it will help if you go the right way. The staircase is this way." Teddy laughed quietly, before running after Harry who had started walking towards the stairs. They walked up the stairs in silence, only pausing when Teddy was stuck in a trick step, and Harry had to pull him out. A lot of thoughts were spinning around Teddy's mind. _What were his parents really like? _He was almost glad of the silence; it meant he could think properly. Teddy had wished his parents were alive for so long, and now his wish had come true.

Harry and Teddy paused outside the hospital wing. Looking down at his godson Harry gently asked; "Ready, Teddy?" Teddy smiled slightly and the rhyme before nodding. Finally, he thought, he would see his parents. Harry, with one final glance at the young Teddy, pushed the hospital door wide open.

* * *

"Remus, Tonks," he announced, "This is Teddy. Teddy, these are your parents, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin." Teddy stood in the doorway, looking at his parents in amazement. He had known who they were immediately, from the photos that his Grandma and Harry had given him. But this was no photo. His mother and Father were standing there, in the flesh. Teddy shook himself slightly as this thought sunk in, before giving an ecstatic yell, and charging at them. He was caught by warm hands, comforting hands that pulled him into a tight hug. He clung onto them, blinking back the tears that he didn't want to fall. Eventually he pulled himself away from his parents, to look up at them properly. His Father looked younger than some of the photo's Harry had given him, but his Mother looked just the same, with the bubble-gum pink spiky hair, and the heart shaped face.

"Hello, Teddy." It was his Dad's voice, he knew. Grinning wildly, eight year old Teddy replied happily.

"Hello Daddy, Hello Mummy." He said, parrot fashion, which made his Mother giggle. His Father however, just rolled his eyes slightly, causing one of the other men, who were talking to Harry to come over.

"What's wrong Moony?" The man asked cheekily, "What's the turquoise haired brat done to make you roll your eyes like that?" Remus didn't reply, he merely hit his friend lightly on the arm, before looking down at his son and saying;

"Teddy, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, meet young Teddy." Teddy looked up at the man with the long, black hair, before saying;

"How do you do, Mr Black?" Sirius jumped at the formal name, rather like the way he had when Hermione had addressed him that way in the shrieking shack.

"Don't call me Mr Black, it's far to formal. Call me..."He trailed off, then turned to Harry and whispered, "What does he call you?"

"Uncle Harry." Harry whispered back, before returning to the conversation he was having with his parents. Sirius turned back to Teddy, who was looking at him strangely, and continued his sentence.

"Call me Uncle Sirius... or Uncle Padfoot." Sirius joked, causing his cousin to hit him.

"Sirius, stop being a fool." Tonks told her cousin disgustedly, before laughing at the expression on his face. She then grabbed Teddy's hand, and pulled him over to where Lily and James were sitting, leaving the two marauders to follow in her wake. Lily and James looked down as the young boy approached with his Mother, and smiled at him.

"Hello, Teddy." Lily said, shaking the young boy's hand as he held it out to her. James, however ignored the hand, and ruffled the boy's turquoise hair saying;

"Hello Moonlet. What's your natural hair colour then?" Teddy looked up at James Potter, and frowned slightly.

"I don't know, Uncle... James." Teddy replied, turning to his Mother enquiringly. She looked at him and said;

"You don't know your natural colour?" As Teddy shook his head she continued, "Well, just try to morph, but don't think what to morph into. You'll go back to natural." Teddy looked at her gratefully before screwing up his eyes. A second later he had sandy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a heart shaped face like his Mother's. The adults around him grinned delightedly, but Teddy just looked at them before asking plaintively;

"What do I look like please?" In response, Harry drew out his wand, and conjured a mirror, passing it to Teddy. Teddy turned round, so that the light wasn't shining on it, and gasped. In the doorway stood a silver pony. Harry heard the gasp and looked down at the boy, to see that he wasn't looking in the mirror, but at the door. He turned round and paled slightly when he saw the patronus in the doorway. He walked slowly up to it, and as he did so, Ginny's voice came out of the patronus. She said three words.

"Baby is coming."


	4. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter**

"_Baby is coming."_

Harry stared at the fading patronus, his eyes wide. _The baby, now?_ He stood there, looking slightly scared. When James had been born, Harry had been there to take Ginny to St. Mungo's. Wrapped in his thoughts, Harry jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he spun round to see his Father looking at him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Harry, snap out of it." Was all he said, but it was effective, as Harry managed to shake himself.

"I've got to go... take her to St. Mungo's." He mumbled, trying to make a dash for the door, but he found Remus and Sirius blocking his way. _Damn them!_ He thought angrily, trying to push the men out of the way. But the two were a match for Harry's strength, and he soon gave it up with an annoyed sigh. Then a voice spoke behind them, startling them all.

"Harry, I can take a message to St. Mungo's if you want, they can collect her." Dilys Derwent, standing in a painting of a bowl of fruit looked at Harry who nodded and muttered;

"Thanks."

"Harry," Remus said ignoring the interruption, "Wait! What about James?" James looked confused, and was about to protest that he was fine, when his wife elbowed him in the ribs, and he realised what Remus meant. Harry's two year old son. Harry looked at the men, his expression plainly reading _what do I do?_ His face had gone white. There was no-one he could contact in time to look after James. Then Tonks had an idea.

"Harry, how about I morph into some random babysitter or something, and Remus, Teddy and I go and look after James?" Harry looked at her happily, before he bit his lip, frowning slightly.

"What about Remus? He can't morph into someone else." Tonks looked stumped but Remus answered easily.

"I'll use a double disillusionment charm, if anyone comes." Relieved, Harry nodded, but Teddy then pointed out another problem in the plan.

"But... how do we get home? 'Cos you said" Teddy pointed at Harry, "you said that the floo wasn't connected for long." He looked around at the adults, but none of them could offer an answer. Then Harry shook his head, and laughed slightly.

"I'll set up a portkey. I'll settle it with Kingsley later." Harry took the mirror from Teddy and was about to change it when Tonks grabbed his arm.

"Harry, what about wands? If someone does come over, we'll need them." She demanded, looking slightly worried. But Harry smiled wanly.

"I've got your wands. Both of them. I was going to give them to Teddy when he was older, but you'd better have them. They're in the first drawer of my desk in my study. Teddy can show you." He told them. "Now, can anyone think of anything else, or can I set up this portkey?" he asked, slightly sarcastically. But as everyone shrugged his shoulders, Harry thought of something. He turned to Teddy, clasped the boy's shoulder and started speaking.

"Teddy, when you get back, go and find James. Tell him that Daddy says he's to promise to do as he's told. Got that?" Teddy nodded, feeling proud to be entrusted with a message, so Harry pointed his wand at the mirror and intoned "Portus." The mirror glowed a bright electric blue, before resuming its normal appearance. Harry handed it to Remus with a nod, and the three Lupin's all took hold of the mirror. A moment later they had disappeared.

* * *

Harry turned back to the others.

"I've got to go." He pleaded, desperate to get there as soon as possible. But Lily just looked at him, and said;

"Harry, we're coming with you. You're in no fit state to get to Mungo's by yourself. We can wait outside the ward." She glanced at her son severely, and he seemed to almost wilt under her gaze.

"But someone will see you. We don't have time to explain." Harry managed to protest. Sirius looked slightly worried at this, after all, he had been an escaped convict, but James just rolled his eyes.

"Harry, do you have the cloak?" he asked his son, smiling slightly. Harry looked up at him, slightly confused.

"What cloak... oh... that one. Yeah I have it." He replied slowly, before reaching into his pocket and pulling the silvery length of fabric out. "But it won't be big enough to cover all of you." He stated, frowning. Sirius looked at him, and then exchanged a guilty look with James.

"You mean I never managed to teach you the enlargement spell for that cloak?" he asked nonchalantly. Harry glared at Sirius and shook his head.

"No. I knew _Engorgio _wouldn't work on it..." Harry trailed off as his Father took the cloak and his wand from him, and, pointing the wand at the cloth, muttered;

"_Massivo." _The cloak started stretching and only stopped when James stopped pointing the wand at the fabric. "Useful spell that. Came up with it in fifth year, when we became Animagi. Prongs and Padfoot wouldn't have fitted under the original. If you want to shrink it, just do the same but say _Tinio._" James told Harry before throwing the cloak over them. "Right, set up a portkey and we'll go." Harry grabbed an empty beaker off the side, muttered "_Portus." _ And, as they all took hold of the portkey, he activated it, and a minute later they had all landed outside St. Mungo's.

* * *

Harry stood up and brushed himself off, before turning to the dummy in the shop window. _Does the dummy notice invisible people?_ He asked himself nervously. Deciding not to worry about it, he spoke quietly to the dummy.

"Harry Potter, my wife is having a baby." The dummy seemed to glance round, before beckoning Harry in. He stepped quickly through the sheet of glass, and from the scuffling behind him; he knew the others were through too. He was about to step up to the reception, when a young mediwitch ran up to him.

"Mr Potter, I was sent to fetch you, if you'll follow me to the ward, sir?" Harry barely caught a word of the sentence, which was spoken at railroad speed, but he gathered he had to follow her and did so. The mediwitch seemed in a hurry, and ran along the passage ways as fast as she could, leaving Harry to follow slightly more slowly. He knew how hard it was to run under an invisibility cloak, and had no desire for his parents and godfather to be seen in public, and so did his best to slow down the young witch. His attempts were to no avail, and so in a few minutes he was stood outside the ward, waiting for the mediwitch to disappear. As soon as she did, he turned to wear he knew the others were standing, only to be pushed towards the door.

"Go in, we'll wait here. You can call us when it's over." Lily whispered. Harry entered the ward, quickly.

* * *

The Lupins landed in the living-room of Grimmauld Place, Teddy rolling onto the carpet, his parents landing lightly on their feet. Teddy stood up gingerly, feeling a bit sore, when a small body hurled itself at him.

"Teddy!!" James yelled, jumping on the older boy. Teddy staggered and nearly fell, but was caught by strong hands.

"Careful there James, you nearly had Teddy over then." Remus told the two year old, who looked up at him and pouted.

"My Teddy! Oo are you?" James asked him sweetly. Tonks giggled before replying.

"I think you'll find that Teddy belongs to us, and as for who he is, he's your Uncle Remus." Remus looked at her, slightly shocked by the title, but James had recognised 'Uncle' and had transferred his hug to him, grabbing his leg and clinging on. Remus straddled his legs so he wouldn't fall on top of the boy, before bending down and gently detaching James from him. James looked a bit put off, but he didn't say anything. Instead he turned to Tonks, and demanded to know who she was.

"I'm... umm..." Tonks hesitated slightly, and Teddy looked at her questioningly, his head cocked to one side. Remus raised his eyebrows slightly. Tonks frowned at him, and beckoned him towards her.

"What is it?" he asked in a low voice, bending towards her so the two boys couldn't hear.

"What if someone who knew us comes and James says our names? Then we'd be a bit stuck!" Tonks looked up at him expectantly, but Remus just rolled his eyes. Glaring at him, she demanded "What?!"

"Dora, you're a witch... surely you can just confund him or something." Remus told her, smiling slightly. But as she continued to glare at him, his smile faltered, and he was about to ask what was wrong when she started speaking.

"Well... if I had a wand, maybe I could..." Tonks looked at him witheringly; Remus muttered something incoherent and turned to his son.

"Teddy, can you show me where Harry's study is?" Teddy looked up at him, and frowned slightly, before asking;

"Do you have permission?" Remus bit his lip to stop himself smiling at Teddy's solemnity, before answering seriously.

"Yes, of course. Just a minute though." Teddy turned to James, and knelt down in front of him. James just looked at him.

"James, your Daddy said that you were to promise to do as you were told. Okay?" Teddy told the small boy, repeating the message carefully. James looked round, pouting slightly, before answering.

"I p'omise Teddy." James told him, before turning round and climbing up onto the sofa. Teddy smiled, and stood up, grabbing his Father's hand.

"It's this way... on the second floor." Teddy told him, pulling him out of the room and turning to go up the stairs. But standing in the way was an elderly house elf, looking up at Lupin senior in amazement. Remus gazed down at Kreacher in surprise, he hadn't realised that they were in Grimmauld place, until he had seen the house elf.

"Mister Lupin has come back from the dead? Kreacher must be going crazy." The elf croaked. Teddy giggled slightly – it was common knowledge in their family that Kreacher was slightly mad – and Remus gazed at Kreacher. It was only when he remembered what Harry had told him, aeons ago, the fact that Kreacher had reformed, did he greet the elf.

"You're not crazy Kreacher, it is me. And if you will excuse us?" Kreacher nodded and bowed slightly, before trotting down into the kitchen. Teddy giggled again, before turning back to the stairs and starting up them, pulling his Father with him.

"I didn't realise we were in Grimmauld Place." Remus said, after a minute. Teddy looked at him.

"But Uncle Harry said you'd been here before?"

"I have, but since then there's been some serious redecorating. That room used to be a dark, dingy drawing room. Now it's a comfy living room." Teddy cocked his head to one side, considering.

"I s'pose... when I was first here, when I was very small, it was a bit horrible. And I remember Auntie Ginny saying it cost a lot to re-decorate, but I never really thought about it." Remus nodded, and they continued up the stairs in silence, until they came to the study door.

"Here it is." Teddy announced to his Father, who looked at it with a small smile.

"This is Harry's study? I seem to remember that when Harry first came here he slept in this room. But I suppose it's because of..." Remus pushed open the door and stepped inside, nodding when he saw the large blank portrait that adorned one of the walls. "Phineas Nigellus." He finished. Teddy shrugged, and Remus walked over to the large oak desk that stood in the corner.

"First drawer Harry said..." he muttered to himself, and, after clearing the papers hanging off the desk out of the way, he pulled it open. Remus peered inside, and noticed with a slight grin, the Marauder's Map, and a few other oddments, before seeing a dark red wand box. Pulling it out, he slipped the lid off, and produced two wands. Teddy came over to him and looked at the wands closely.

"What's your wand made from Daddy?" he asked, causing Remus to jump slightly; he hadn't realised his son was standing there.

"Ash, the core is dragon heartstring." Remus told Teddy, rubbing his wand between his fingers. A sudden noise from downstairs made them turn. Both Lupins ran towards the door to hear a voice exclaiming;

"Who are you, and where is my Grandson!?" Remus exchanged a horrified look with Teddy, who looked slightly scared.

"Blimey," Remus whispered, "Andromeda!"

* * *

Harry popped his head out of the door of the ward, and looked around. Seeing no-one he said in a low voice;

"You can come in now." He held the door open for the three, before shutting it firmly, and casting a quick silencing spell on the ward. Then he turned to grin at his parents and Godfather as they pulled the cloak off. They all immediately clustered around the bed where Ginny lay, holding a small baby in her arms. Lily looked at the baby with an odd expression on her face.

"Why, he looks just like Harry did!" Ginny smiled up at Lily Potter. It felt queer to be meeting your dead parents-in-law, but she supposed she had to get used to it.

"I suppose he does, Mrs Potter." She answered, causing James and Sirius to grin as Lily glared at Ginny.

"Ginny, if you call me Mrs Potter, then I'll do the same to you. It's _Lily._" Ginny nodded laughing slightly and the whole party seemed to relax slightly. Harry took the baby with his shock of black hair in his arms, and as James and Lily moved to inspect the baby, Sirius transformed, jumped onto the bed and started licking Ginny.

"Ow, Snuffles get off!" she protested violently, and Harry dumped little Potter in his Grandparent's arms, and hastened to pull Sirius off his wife.

"Behave, Padfoot!" he told the dog, sternly, who just wagged his tail at Harry before transforming back into himself. He winked at Harry, who rolled his eyes, and turned back to his parents. Lily had laid the sleeping baby back in Ginny's arms.

"What're you going to call the kid?" James asked. Harry looked at Ginny for an answer.

"I named James; it's your turn this time."

"You named your son James? He'll grow up to be a bad trouble maker you know." Sirius warned Harry.

"And an arrogant prat." Lily added mischievously, James looked at her as though he was offended. Ginny, however jumped in and replied to Sirius.

"Not only that, his full name is James Sirius. He'll be the worst trouble maker Hogwarts has ever known." Lily looked horrified, b but Harry turned back to his wife.

"You still haven't answered the question. What's this Potter going to be called?" Ginny shrugged.

"I really don't know. You choose Harry." So Harry perched on the edge of the bed, and started thinking. There were no names he was particularly fond of, so he decided to name the kid after someone. Harry thought hard a moment, before finally coming up with something. He bent down and whispered it in Ginny's ear. She raised her eyebrows slightly, but smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"Well..." James demanded impatiently. Harry grinned cheekily at his Father before replying.

"Albus Severus Potter." He said slowly, before sitting back to watch their reactions. Lily just nodded and smiled, James gazed at Harry as though his son had just announced an intention to follow in Voldemort's footsteps, and Sirius started yelling wildly.

"Severus! You're going to name that innocent young boy after Snape?! Harry have you gone mental? The man bullied you!" James soon joined in with yelling at Harry, causing Lily to murmur to Ginny that it was lucky Harry's silencing charm was so strong. However, it still took a good ten minutes to calm the two men down again. They wanted Harry to change his mind, but he was adamant, and Ginny and Lily backed him up, so in the end they respected his wishes. So, finally, Harry was able to take the young boy in his arms, place his wand on the baby's forehead, and say;

"I Harry James Potter, as your Father, name you Albus Severus Potter." Young Albus seemed to glow slightly for a second, and the other four occupants of the room erupted in cheers. The cheers were only silenced when they was a tap on the door. Harry, eyes wide, passed Albus back to Ginny, picked the cloak up off the floor and threw it over his parents and Sirius. He then turned and hurried over to the door and opened it, to reveal a smartly dressed, dark man, who grinned as he saw Harry. Harry sighed with relief.

"Kingsley! What are you doing here?" Harry demanded, as he stood back to let the older man through. Kingsley grinned at Harry before replying.

"I happened to be here collecting the annual report when I was told that you were here. I decided to come up and say congratulations." Harry nodded absently, before shutting the door and re-casting his silence charm. He then drew up a chair for Kingsley.

"Kingsley, something's happened. At Hogwarts this morning..." Harry was about to launch off into an explanation when Kingsley chuckled and asked;

"Are you going to tell me why I had to connect Hogwarts floo to Grimmauld?"

"Yes, if you don't interrupt." Harry eyed the Minister sternly before continuing his explanation. By the time he'd finished, Kingsley was staring at him, open mouthed. And, as Harry reflected, shocking Kingsley was not something easy to do.

"You're telling me that James and Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are alive again?" He whispered, and there was a giggle from behind him. He turned round and stood up, his chair falling over in his haste, and a black bear like dog jumped on him.

"Sirius!" Kingsley yelled as the weight of the dog sent him staggering. The dog pawed him in the chest, before transforming back into human form. Kingsley gasped, before looking at him suspiciously. He turned to Harry, who was roaring with laughter.

"Harry, have you checked him?" Harry pulled himself together.

"Of course I have Kingsley, what do you take me for?" He asked indignantly. Kingsley grinned at the younger man, before turning to Sirius and hugging him.

"Great to have you back Snuffles." He told him; he then turned to the other occupants of the room. James and Lily had pulled the invisibility cloak off and were standing next to Harry and Ginny. He walked over to them cautiously. He had barely known James and Lily, he having become a junior Auror only the year before James had died. Harry, seeing his awkwardness leapt up and, with a wink at Ginny, proceeded to introduce them very formally.

"Kingsley, this is James and Lily Potter, born 1960, died 1981. Mum, Dad, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic." A gasp behind him made Harry spin round. Sirius was staring at Kingsley.

"Kingsley's Minister! Since when?" He demanded. Kingsley batted his friend on the arm.

"I've been Minister for just over eight years now." James moved in to ask a question, and soon they were all chatting happily. Until the door burst open...

* * *

Tonks stood in the living room at Grimmauld Place, trying to decide what a normal babysitter looked like.

"What do you think I should morph to look like James?" She asked the toddler, who was sitting on the sofa, looking at her with interest.

"Wha?" was all he said, however and Tonks sighed, before simplifying her question.

"What hair colour do you think I should have?" James stared at her for a moment, before saying;

"Yella."

"Yellow? Okay." Tonks immediately morphed, and her hair turned blonde, and grew longer. She then turned back to the young boy, and proceeded to question him about what else she should morph to. By the time they had finished, Tonks had long, golden blonde hair, a short snub nose, a round face, bright blue eyes and was about five inches taller than before. She was admiring herself in the small mirror on the wall when James gave an exclamation.

"Aunty And-wom-e-daaaaa!" Tonks spun round to see her mother standing by the fireplace, with James holding his arms out to her. She ruffled the boy's hair before turning to Tonks suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Tonks, who was trying not to giggle, managed to pull herself together, and answered in an offended manner.

"I am the baby-sitter that Mr. Potter employed today to look after James and Teddy. Am I right in assuming that you are Mrs Tonks?" Andromeda looked her up and down before answering.

"Yes. Where is my Grandson?" She asked, in such a dignified manner that Tonks had to cough to hide her amusement. Noticing her mother's suspicious glare, she too answered in a very dignified manner.

"I believe that young Teddy is upstairs. I can call him if you like?" Andromeda nodded, but as Tonks turned to the doorway she caught her arm and asked;

"You are a witch aren't you?" Tonks turned back, acting offended.

"Of course I am a witch! Now if you will excuse me, I will call your grandson..." Tonks trailed off as Andromeda stared at her.

"Prove it." The elder woman demanded. "Where's your wand?" Tonks stiffened slightly. Andromeda thought for a moment that she had offended the young woman badly, but in reality, Tonks was slightly worried. What if Remus hadn't found the wands? But Tonks' Auror abilities didn't desert her. She managed to come up with a plan.

"My wand? I believe I left it in the kitchen, when I was making lunch for the boys. I could go and fetch it, if you like Mrs Tonks..." Andromeda nodded, and sat down on the sofa next to James. Tonks moved swiftly out of the room, only to bump into something as soon as the door was closed.

"Remus?" she whispered, as she looked up and saw nothing.

"Yes. Here's your wand." The hoarse voice whispered back. But Tonks frowned.

"No! Give me yours; mum will recognise mine, but probably not yours." She told him.

"You haven't told her?" he asked, confused. Surely Tonks would have wanted to tell her Mother as soon as possible.

"Obviously not, idiot," Tonks said, her voice low, "now hurry up before she gets suspicious." Remus grinned and pulled his wand out of his pocket, and passed it to Tonks. A second later Teddy came bounding down the stairs. Tonks frowned at him, mouthed _don't call me mum!_ before raising her voice and saying;

"Ah, Teddy there you are. Your Grandmother is in the living room." Teddy nodded, and entered the living room, followed by his mother.

"Hello Grandma." He said, hugging her. She smiled down at the young boy affectionately, and Tonks bit her lip to stop herself smiling. Moving forward, she held out Remus' wand.

"You wanted to see my wand, Mrs Tonks?" Andromeda stared at the wand. She was sure she seen that wand somewhere before... a questioning glance from her Grandson brought her back to reality.

"Thank you. Now as I have seen my Grandson, I suppose I shall leave. Teddy, I shall see you in a couple of weeks." Teddy nodded and hugged her again. Then Andromeda took a tiny bag of floo powder from her pocket, threw it into the flames, and stepped in, spinning home as she intoned her destination. Tonks heaved an audible sigh of relief, and morphed back to her normal appearance. Behind her the air shimmered, and Remus came into view.

"Swaps?" he said, handing Tonks' wand to her. She grinned at him, and passed him his wand back. Suddenly James yawned behind them, and they all turned to see him snuggle up to a cushion on the sofa and go to sleep. Teddy looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, it's half past James' naptime. That's why he's tired." He told his parents who nodded.

"Where does he sleep normally Teddy?" Tonks asked.

"Anywhere really. And when he goes to sleep Uncle Harry says we shouldn't wake him up." Remus nodded. _Let sleeping babies lie_, he thought to himself, smiling.

"Can I show you my room?" Teddy asked hopefully. Remus glanced at Tonks, who nodded.

"Okay then Teddy." Tonks replied. "Which floor?" she asked, as she took Teddy's hand and the three turned towards the door.

"Third. Uncle Harry says it where Uncles George and Fred used to sleep." Remus nodded. He remembered the antics the twins had got up to in that room. The Lupins climbed up the stairway together, only pausing when Tonks missed a step and almost fell. Luckily Remus managed to catch her in time.

"Good thing Harry got rid of that bloody trolls foot." She muttered to her husband who grinned. Teddy looked wonderingly, but didn't say anything, until they got to his room. He pushed open the door to reveal a sunny yellow room, with a dark red-brown carpet. The curtains were of the same material, and the ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. A bed stood in one corner, with a small desk opposite it. Two comfy armchairs also stood in the room. Tonks noticed with a grin that Teddy was just as untidy as her. Teddy had moved straight to the large cupboard in the room, and then pulled out a broom, which he proudly handed to his Father. Remus examined the dark red wood broom.

"A Nimbus 2005? I remember Harry's old Nimbus 2000. And James' 1001. That was one of the best brooms available in my day." Teddy nodded, and reached into the cupboard to pull out a worn beaters bat.

"Uncle George gave this to me, when Uncle Harry said I was a good beater. He says Uncle George will train me. Uncle George said this used to belong to Uncle Fred." It took a minute for his parents to compute the muddled sentences, but both nodded. Suddenly they heard a wail form downstairs.

"James!" They said simultaneously, and turned to rush down the stairs, broom and bat dropped on the floor. They rushed down the stairs, Tonks miraculously not tripping over, and rushed into the living room. The sight they saw there stopped them dead. Stood by the fireplace, with James in his arms, was a short, pudgy man. Remus drew his breath in sharply when he realised who it was.

Peter Pettigrew


	5. A Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

_Peter Pettigrew_

Tonks gasped at the sight of the man and Peter looked up, noticing them for the first time. At the sight of his old friend, he seemed to panic. Remus could see fear in his eyes. But before anyone could do anything, he had thrown a thin, gold chain over James and himself, fumbled with it and _vanished. _Taking James with him. Remus ran towards the space where the two had been, a split second too late. When he realised they had gone, he stepped back slowly, cursing the traitor under his breath. It was then that what had happened sunk in. Wormtail, the treacherous traitor, had taken Harry's son.

'Harry's son.' He thought, 'Harry had looked after his son all these years, and this is how I repay him. By letting a cowardly death eater kidnap James Potter Jr.' Remus collapsed onto the sofa, his head in his hands. 'Harry will never trust me again.' Was all he could think.

Tonks, who had been stood, as though frozen in the doorway, released Teddy's hand and swiftly stepped over to Remus. She pulled her distraught husband towards her, and looked over at her son, who was standing awkwardly by the doorway.

"Teddy," she said quietly, "Teddy, floo up to Hogwarts and fetch umm..." she trailed off, not really knowing who the current head was. "Is McGonagall headmistress?" Teddy nodded. "Okay then, floo to Hogwarts and fetch her please. Tell her that Wormtail has escaped and kidnapped James. And ask her to tell Harry." Teddy nodded again, and walked over to the fireplace, feeling very important. As soon as the young boy was gone, Tonks sat down next to Remus, encircling her arms about him, and kissing him gently on the top of his head. He looked at her. He hadn't been crying, but his face was deathly white and drawn.

"What is it Remus?" she asked him softly. Last time she had seen Remus lose control like this was the night Dumbledore had died. But this was something different. There was a different expression in the light brown eyes.

"He'll never trust me again." His hoarse voice told her, and Tonks looked at him, obviously puzzled.

"Harry. Harry looked after Teddy all these years and now... his son has been kidnapped... by that traitor... from right in front of me." Tonks stared at him shocked. She wanted to comfort him properly, but they didn't have the time to.

"Remus it isn't _your_ fault. Pettigrew had thrown that time-turner over James before we even had a chance to pull out our wands. You couldn't have done anything! Anyways," she wondered, "I want to know where he got that time-turner from. I thought they were all destroyed." Remus shrugged, still looking slightly depressed, but he no longer had that upsetting look of unbearable guilt in his eyes.

There was a cough from the fireplace. They turned to see McGonagall's head sitting in the fire. They both immediately dropped onto the hearth-rug as she started speaking.

"So, you're saying that Pettigrew got in and kidnapped young James, right?" The two nodded mutely, and McGonagall sighed. "Well, I don't know how this could have happened. All I can say is that Voldemort must have taught his servant a few tricks. Like how to stun someone wandlessly."

"Yes," she said, in answer to their questioning glances, "Peter must have escaped from Poppy, got up here somehow, and stunned me. Of course, it wasn't a very strong curse, I woke up a couple of minutes later, but that had given him long enough to use the floo."

"But how did he get here?" Tonks asked, slightly confused. McGonagall looked at her, wearily.

"The Ministry must have forgotten to disconnect Hogwarts from the floo. He obviously knew someone would be in Grimmauld." She answered, silently cursing the floo department. But Remus still looked baffled.

"Where did Peter get a time-turner from? They were all destroyed when we battled at the Ministry weren't they?" McGonagall smiled ruefully.

"All but one. The one Hermione used in her third year, remember Remus?" she asked, who nodded. "Well, I still had that one. Obviously Peter must have rifled through the stuff here. Because he's taken my wand as well."

"Blimey." Tonks breathed, wide eyed. Remus glanced sideways at her, guessing that she was thinking the same as him; that he never would have thought that Peter would have dared to steal _McGonagall's _wand.

"But you'll have to tell Harry yourselves. I didn't want to send a message, in case Ginny isn't too well." The pair nodded.

"I'll go. It'll be easier, what with my morphing abilities." Remus looked at her.

"You sure?"

"Sure. I'll be fine Remus." McGonagall nodded at Tonks.

"You'd better be off then. As soon as Harry knows, the better." She told her. Tonks agreed silently, hugged her husband before turning and striding out of the room. Remus, who had watched her go, turned back to the headmistress.

"Should I come up there then?" he asked. McGonagall considered for a moment before answering.

"Yes, perhaps you'd better." She replied, pulling her head out of the fire. A minute later Remus Lupin was spiralling towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Tonks apparated outside St. Mungo's, slightly unbalanced. She glanced around, before morphing quickly into a totally unrecognisable person. Then she stepped through into the hospital.

It was busy. And Tonks didn't want to approach the reception. It was too risky. Suddenly she heard a whisper.

"Pssst. Tonks!" She turned to see the portrait of Dilys Derwent beckoning her. Tonks hurried over towards the portrait.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Harry's in a private ward on the top floor." Dilys told her, and Tonks sighed in relief.

"Thanks." She said, before turning and hurrying off. She started up the flight of stairs slowly, but as soon as she was out of the bustle of the first floor, she started running, leaping up the steps two at a time. However, by the time she had reached the top floor she was panting.

"Blimey, being dead makes you unfit!" she muttered to herself, as she turned the final corner towards the private wards corridor. She walked more slowly now, as she had to read the metal plaques on the doors. Finally she got to a door saying _Potter_, and, steadying herself, she burst in to the room. She was about to start explaining, when she noticed the other man in the room, a dark, bald man, wearing smart robes. Tonks stared at him.

"Kingsley?" she asked disbelief in her voice. He was looking at her with the same amount of disbelief. Yes, he knew that she'd come back, but just hearing it wasn't the same as seeing one of your good, _dead,_ friends standing there. Sirius watched the two silent people amusedly, before deciding to break the silence between his cousin and friend.

"Really Tonks," he said, strolling round them towards the door, "do you ever remember to close the door after yourself?" Sirius finished a grin on his face as he slammed the door shut. Tonks wheeled round to face her cousin, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"You call that closing the door? I call that breaking the door." She retorted, referring to his slamming of the poor door.

"Why don't you come and see baby Albus, Tonks." Lily said, cutting off Sirius' rude retort. Tonks nodded, and allowed herself to be tugged over to the bed, where Ginny and Harry were, small Albus lying in his mother's arms. Tonks studied the wide-eyed baby for a moment, before turning to his Father.

"He looks exactly as I imagine you did at that age." She told Harry, causing that young man to blush slightly. Lily and James, however, nodded smiling. Harry had been just as small as young Albus, with the same thatch of messy black hair and startling green eyes. Albus though, seemed slightly less bony than Harry had been when he was born.

After a few minutes of cooing over the baby Potter, Tonks turned back to Kingsley, who was having a discussion with James and Sirius. As she waited for him to finish his sentence, Tonks noticed the shiny pin-badge on Kingsley's chest. Gasping, she rounded on her former colleague.

"How long have you been Minister of Magic?" she demanded.

"Eight years now, why?" he told her calmly, grinning. Tonks nodded slightly and was about to reply when Harry interrupted her.

"Why are you here anyway Tonks? I thought you were looking after James and Teddy?" he questioned, and Tonks went pale.

"I forgot! How could I forget...? Harry, we were at Grimmauld, and Teddy was showing Remus and I his room; James was napping on the sofa. Then we heard yells and... when we got down there Pettigrew was standing with James in his arms... the moment he saw us he threw a time-turner over them both and... d-disappeared." Tonks stumbled slightly over her words. Harry stared at her, the happy flush on his face disappearing. Lily grabbed him and sat him down on the bed so he could recover from his shock. Ginny had also gone white, and was clutching her baby to her as though Peter was going to burst in and take him as well.

"A time-turner? Where'd the rat get a time-turner from?" Sirius asked viciously, his face contorting with anger at the news that Pettigrew had betrayed them again.

"Apparently it's the one Hermione used during her third year." Sirius managed to smile at this.

"Ah. Saved my life that time-turner did." He said, having heard the whole tale from Harry later. Harry however had turned to Kingsley.

"Are there any new time-turners in the Department of Mysteries? Cos I'm going after him." Kingsley looked at the determined young man, and nodded.

"There are a couple new ones. But we'll need to find out if the tracing spell is finished first. Otherwise a time-turner is no use." Harry nodded.

"Shall we go then?"

* * *

Remus stepped out of the floo, and looked around. The Head's office had hardly changed since it had been Dumbledore's, although some of the magical instruments had gone, and it was a bit tidier. Also, Fawkes the Phoenix was no longer there. Teddy, who had been standing beside the fireplace, threw himself on his father, hugging him. Remus grinned and hugged him back, before gently pushing the boy away and stepping up to McGonagall's desk. She was about to speak to him when the portrait above her started talking.

"Welcome back, Remus." Dumbledore said, looking down at the man with a smile on his face. Remus looked up at the portrait. He hadn't been in the study since Dumbledore had died, and had forgotten about the Head's portraits on the wall.

"Er, thanks Albus." Dumbledore looked like he was going to say something, but McGonagall coughed slightly.

"If you don't mind, I think we need to decide on a plan of action." She said, and both looked slightly ashamed. Remus then looked at her.

"But what can we do? If that's the only time-turner in existence..."

"The thing is Remus that is not the only time-turner. About four years ago the Department of Mysteries started work to create new ones. I believe they have made two up to date." Remus looked hopeful for a minute, before something else struck him.

"But how do we find out where Peter's taken James? He could be anywhere in time."

"The Ministry created the new time-turners so that they could be tuned in with the frequency used by the time-turner that was used last that was closest to wherever you are. Also I believe that the tracking spell has been completed." A voice from behind said, and Remus spun round to see Snape's portrait. Not waiting to consider _how_ Snape knew this, he immediately thanked the man.

"Thanks Severus. Should I go and tell Harry this?" he asked McGonagall, "Because if I know Harry, he'll be setting off on a rescue mission as soon as he can." He smiled ruefully, and the Headmistress nodded.

"Yes. It would be as well if you could give Harry that information." She told him, not knowing that the Minister of Magic had given Harry that information already.

"Can I come too Daddy?" Teddy spoke up and Remus looked at him, considering for a minute, before answering.

"Yes. You might have to stay in the ward with Ginny anyway." Teddy nodded happily, and Remus grabbed his hand.

"We'll floo back to Grimmauld, and apparate from there."

"Okay Daddy." Teddy answered, and a second later both had stepped into the floo.


	6. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, next one will be longer hopefully.**

Holding Teddy's hand firmly, Remus stepped out of the front door of Grimmauld Place. As soon as they were out of the wards he glanced down at his son.

"You don't have any problems with apparating do you?" he asked quietly, not wanting to draw the muggles' attention to them. Teddy shook his head violently, and Remus chuckled before turning slightly on the spot.

Father and son landed in the street outside of St. Mungo's. Teddy stumbled slightly, he wasn't used to apparating, but his Father caught him. Teddy looked up at the man and smiled. _It's real, _he thought, _I have a Father and Mother._ Remus having checked that no-one had noticed, turned to his son.

"Teddy, I'm going to disillusion myself again. I can't risk being seen. All you have to do is tell that dummy in the window that you're here as a visitor for Harry Potter. Then step through the glass, okay?" Teddy nodded, before asking;

"But what do I do when I'm in 'cos we don't know what ward they will be in."

"Just ask the receptionist which ward the Potter's are in." Remus replied, before casting the strong disillusionment charm on himself. Teddy stared for a moment at the space where his Father had been, and then turned and looked up at the dummy.

"Umm, I'm here as a visitor to Harry Potter." He said hesitantly. He was shocked when the dummy nodded and beckoned him forward, but Remus pushed him forward gently from behind, and Teddy stepped through the sheet of glass.

The reception was full of people, some of them looking very odd to young Teddy Lupin. However, he was quite a plucky boy, and so ran up to the front desk.

"'scuse me, but can you tell me which ward the Potters are in?" he asked the receptionist, smiling angelically. The young woman smiled at the cute little boy, before glancing at her records book.

"Yes, they are in one of the Private Wards on the top floor." Teddy smiled again and thanked the lady. Then he turned and ran up the stairs before she could ask any more questions. He was slightly startled when he heard his Father's voice behind him.

"Well done, Teddy. I see you have a knack with the ladies." Remus said out of nowhere, causing Teddy to blush slightly. Remus grinned, and patted his son on the back, and pushing him gently up the stairs. Together they set off up the stairs, running as fast as they could go. As they reached the top of the stairs, Remus glanced around, before un-disillusioning himself. Teddy, who had continued walking along the corridor, carefully studying each door as he passed, gave an exclamation.

"They're here, Daddy" he called. Remus hurried towards Teddy, and affirmed the fact. He then pushed the door open, revealing five adults and the baby Potter.

Everyone in the room (not including little Albus) looked up as the door opened, showing Teddy and Remus. Teddy ran over towards the bed to see the baby, whilst Remus stepped towards his wife.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, looking round the ward.

"Kingsley took him off to the Ministry to fetch one of the new time-turners."

Kingsley was here?" Remus asked, looking bemused. Sirius grinned and nodded.

"And he's bloody Minister." Remus stared at Sirius as though the man had gone crazy,.

"Kingsley's the best! He takes me out to Diagon Alley for tea sometimes!" Remus moved his gaze from Sirius to his son, and James burst out laughing.

"Moony, stop staring at the kid. I thought you were friends with Kingsley anyway." Tonks looked at James, frowning.

"How would you know that?" She asked, and James smiled at the young witch.

"I happen to know everything." He said in an arrogant manner, causing Lily to punch him on the arm, and add;

"No, he's just brilliant at reading facial expressions, and Kingsley's face when he heard that the two of you were alive was hilarious." Lily told them, grinning impishly. Tonks nodded, imagining her former colleague's reaction in her head, before moving over to the bed to see Ginny, dragging her husband with her. Remus greeted his former student warmly, and examined the tiny baby that was placed in his arms.

"How come Moony gets to hold him and I don't!?" Sirius pouted looking at Ginny accusingly. Ginny looked back at him calmly.

"Because, Sirius, I happen to trust the said Moony not to drop him." At which Sirius glared at the girl, causing James to roar with laughter and Lily and Tonks to giggle helplessly. A second later they heard footsteps coming along the corridor, and then Harry burst into the room. He paused at the sound of laughter, and looked round, demanding plaintively:

"What's the joke?" Remus looked up and started explaining;

"Well, it was Sirius..." Harry rolled his eyes and interrupted Remus saying;

"If it's something to do with what Sirius has just done, then I probably don't want to know. Anyway, we have more important matters on our hands." He said.

"Did you get a time-turner?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Yes, and the tracing spell. I just came back here to tell you that I'll be off.." Ginny rolled her eyes, and Remus, after dropping the baby back into its Mother's arms, walked over to Harry.

"Harry, we're coming with you." He told the young man, and Sirius and James nodded.

"What better way to get to know your son than sharing a risky and life threatening experience with him." James said, trying to lighten up the mood but Harry just glared at him.

"If you really want to, then I suppose I can't stop you." Harry told them grudgingly, and Remus nodded.

"Who else is coming then?" he asked. James and Sirius put their hands up, but both Lily and Tonks declined.

"I'm going to stay here," Tonks told her husband quietly, "I don't want Teddy to be alone again if you.." she stopped abruptly and Remus nodded.

"Daddy, I want to come." Teddy voice piped up.

"No Teddy." Both Harry and Remus said simultaneously, causing the small boy to pout.

"But I'll be good." Remus glanced at Harry, before kneeling down in front of the small boy.

"Teddy, I know you would be good, but we can't let you go. You don't have a wand yet, you couldn't protect yourself. And," Remus continued with a sudden inspiration, "if both you and I are gone, who's going to look after Mummy?" Tonks rolled her eyes, but as she was behind Teddy he didn't notice. Reluctantly he agreed to stay behind. Remus smiled, nodded at him and stood up. He turned to Harry who was muttering something.

"Pardon?" Harry blinked and looked up at him.

"Sorry, I was just repeating the tracing spell so I don't forget it. It's a Latin spell." Harry explained. "Shall we go then?" he asked, and they nodded.

"Harry, tell me what time you're going to before you actually go." Ginny called form the bed, and he walked over to her.

"Of course, love. I'll send a patronus." He answered, and he kissed her tenderly before turning and walking out of the ward. James and Remus hurriedly bid their wives goodbye, before they and Sirius chased after Harry. Luckily, Remus remembered to disillusion them all as they were walking along the top corridor.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, as they stepped out of St. Mungo's.

"Yes?" Harry answered absently, his thoughts set on what they were about to do.

"Well, you're Father and I happen to not have wands at the moment. Surely we should pay Ollivanders a visit."

"Oh yeah. Maybe that would be a good idea." He said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'll apparate Sirius if you apparate James Harry." Remus said quietly, and Harry agreed, putting his arm out for the invisible James to hold. He then turned slightly on the spot, and a second later they were standing in Diagon Alley. James sighed.

"Changed a bit since I was last here." He said reminiscently, gazing round at the bright shops. Harry frowned as he heard a slight noise and grabbed at where the voice had come from.

"Don't wander off Dad!" he told his Father sternly. James rolled his eyes, but as he was invisible it didn't have any effect on Harry.

"You're going to have to glamour yourselves. It wouldn't be good for you to be seen wandering around Diagon Alley, I don't want this in the Daily Prophet yet." Harry told the three men, who agreed silently. Harry turned to the voice of his Father first.

"Dad, stand still." He commanded, and pointing his wand at James Potter, muttered an incantation.. He then removed the disillusion charm, and the other two goggled at James in amazement. He now had short, dark blonde hair, grey eyes, and was a lot shorter than before. His face had also changed shape; it was now a lot rounder. Harry then turned to Sirius after instructing Remus to perform the charm on himself. Sirius came away with short, light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a very tall posture. Remus decided to make his hair golden, with pale blue eyes. He also changed his face shape slightly. Harry looked around and laughed.

"You all look so weird now. Now let's get to Ollivanders." The four men started walking steadily down the street. They stopped outside the well-known wand shop.

"Remus, I think you should stay outside. You've got your wand, and if Ollivander sees it, he'll know it's yours." Harry said softly, remembering Ollivander's uncanny knack for remembering wands and their owners. Remus grinned and nodded, and then stood aside as the other three went into the shop.

"Mr. Potter! How nice to see you again." Ollivander shook Harry's hand warmly, before turning to the other two. "And both you Gentlemen need wands? Good, Good. Who will go first?" James and Sirius exchanged grins, before James stepped forward, holding his wand arm out.

"I will." The old man nodded and waved his wand, and a second later a tiny tape measure was flying about taking James' measurements. Ollivander had disappeared, but as soon as the measurements were done he returned carrying an arm load of thin, wand boxes. James then went through the long process of trying wands, over and over again. When they had been through about eleven wands however, he came across the perfect one.

"Ten and a half inches, Alder wood. Try this, sir." Ollivander told him, and James did as he was bidden. He immediately felt warmth in his fingers and nodded.

"This is the one." He told them. "What's the core, Mr. Ollivander?" James asked.

"Dragon Heartstring Sir. Now if the other gentleman will present his wand arm?" Sirius immediately came forward, and in about five minutes he too had a wand: birch wood, twelve inches, and dragon heartstring. Harry then came forward to pay for the wands.

"How much will they be then?"

"Five galleons for both, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said with a smile. Harry quickly paid and then hustled the others out of the shop, to where Remus was waiting impatiently.

"About time." He told them. "Now shall we apparate to Grimmauld?" Harry nodded.

"Outside of the wards though." The men nodded, and a second later all had disappeared with the customary _crack._

* * *

Four men entered Grimmauld quickly, so that the muggles outside wouldn't be suspicious. Remus then showed them the exact spot Peter had disappeared from. Harry looked grim, but waved his wand and muttered a Latin incantation.

"_Vicis Reperio" _A ball of golden light shot out of the end of Harry's wand, and engulfed the space where Pettigrew had been. A second later eight numbers had appeared in the air.

"Twenty Third, of the Seventh, Two thousand and thirteen." Harry read out, and the numbers disappeared. "So if that's the date Pettigrew's gone to, that means he's exactly seven years in the future, as it's the 23rd of July today."

"Better send that to Ginny then." Remus advised, and Harry nodded, and a second later his silver stag shot out of the end of his wand, and galloped off. Harry then turned to the others.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They answered simultaneously, so Harry pulled the time-turner out of his pocket, threw it over all of them and then started twisting the hourglass. The four men vanished with a flash.

* * *

Teddy sat at the foot of Ginny's bed, listening to the women's chatter. His Mum was sat beside him, her arm around him, and Aunt Lily was at on a chair next to the bed. He had never felt so happy in his life, but he wished his Father was here as well. But he and Uncle Harry had gone on a dangerous mission, and they hadn't let Teddy go with them. Teddy badly wanted to help little James, he was the closest thing he had to a brother, but they had said it was too dangerous.

Harry's voice from the door woke Teddy from his thoughts, and he turned to see the silver stag pawing the ground. As soon as Ginny turned her attention to it, it started speaking, in Harry's voice.

"Seven years in the future." Was all it said, and Ginny felt relieved. She had thought that Peter would have gone to the past, and she didn't want Harry to have to face Voldemort again. And even if there was a new Dark Lord in the future, she was sure Harry would be able to cope. Especially as he had three brilliant men at his side.

_Seven years?_ Teddy thought. _I'll be... fourteen in seven years time. I'll be at Hogwarts._ Suddenly he had an idea. _If they don't let me go with them now, I'll just have to go with them then. I'll remember."_

And far away, seven years in the future, a fourteen year old Teddy realised that it was the twenty third of July, 2013. They would be here.


	7. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

It was the twenty-third of July, 2013. It was 3 O'clock in the morning. And Teddy Lupin was lying awake in his room, waiting impatiently for the morning to come. He had laid his plans carefully: he had suggested that they took Albus to the zoo for his seventh birthday, and then declined the invitation himself. The rest of the family would be at the zoo all day, so they wouldn't be able to stop him. He had also made sure of the time that the time-travellers had arrived by pestering his Uncle Sirius with guarded questions. Teddy had definitely laid his plans carefully. Now he had to wait nine hours until they arrived.

* * *

The four men watched as the years flitted past in a colourful blur. Suddenly the blur stilled, and they were left standing in the middle of the empty living room. They looked around curiously. The room hadn't changed much, apart from having a few more things in it.

"You know, we're quite lucky that no-one else is here." Sirius commented, as he inspected the room.

"Why?" Harry looked slightly puzzled. "Wouldn't it just be a fifty-fifty chance?"

"No, Harry, because it just so happens that it's Albus' seventh birthday today. Merlin Harry," Sirius said with mock severity, "I thought being friends with Hermione Granger would have meant that some common sense would rub off on you." Harry glared at his godfather indignantly, before gaining a smug expression as he thought about what Sirius had just said.

"Of course being friends with Hermione _Weasley_ would give me some sense... and cleverness. For example..." Harry waved his wand in a precise motion, and then nodded to himself. He then took a deep breath, "Seeing as Wormtail isn't here anymore, we'll be able to trace his magical aura because he won't be able to transform when he's got a toddler with him, seeing as a rat can't carry James. Also he won't be able to transfigure James into something a rat can carry because it's impossible to trap a human soul in an inanimate object, and its lethal force a human soul into another animal. If he'd wanted to kill James, he'd have done so rather than killing him." Harry paused, and smiled at the astonished looks the other men were giving him. Remus managed to recover himself first.

"Harry how did you manage that?"

"What?"

"Getting Hermione and Ron together. I would have thought that was impossible the way they bicker."

"They were meant for each other Remus. Anyways, it wasn't me; it was something to do with house elves..." James interrupted, having recovered his speech.

"How on earth did you know all that... uh... knowledge?" He was astounded. He had thought it was only Lily who spouted stuff like that. Harry smiled modestly.

"Well, being head of the Aurors means I have to know some stuff..."

"WHAT!?" All three interrupted this time, and Harry rolled his eyes. He was getting a little tired at being interrupted.

"Didn't I tell you? I became head two years ago." Sirius looked like he was about to reply, but James stopped him.

"Enough chit-chat. We have a mission." He stated and the others nodded. Remus then spoke up.

"Harry, won't you need to wear a glamour charm too? If your future self is walking around somewhere..." Harry closed his eyes, imagining the awful consequences if he had gone out without a glamour on.

"Right then." Harry waved his wand at himself, and a second later he had pale brown short hair, dark grey eyes, and was tall and thin. Then he nodded at the others. "Let's go."

* * *

Teddy crept quietly out of the house. His parents might have been at Albus' birthday party, but there was always Kejjo, the house elf his Grandma had given them. And if Kejjo saw him sneaking out of the house, then the elf would be sure to call someone. And Teddy did _not_ want to be discovered. He had his broom slung over his shoulder, a lightweight backpack on his back. As soon as he was outside the wards of the house, he mounted his broom and zoomed high into the clouds, before heading towards London.

* * *

"Dad, can we have ice-creams?" nine year old James asked his father. For reply Harry pulled some muggle money out of his pocket and handed it to his son.

"Take everyone else and get some from the van over there. And remember not to act suspiciously with the muggle money." He told his son sternly. James nodded and then ran over to where his brother, sister and cousins were standing. The adults watched as he explained something to them, and then all the children started running towards the ice-cream van. Harry grinned, as he turned to back to the other adults; Ginny, Ron and Hermione, his parents, Sirius and Remus and Tonks. He was about to say something, when his watch chimed and interrupted him. He glanced at the slim wristwatch, and then bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. For reply Harry looked up towards his Father, Remus and Sirius.

"We're here." James and Sirius looked apprehensive, but Remus seemed calm enough.

"It'll be fine Harry, as long as we stay here until five O'clock. And I think the kids would kill us if we didn't stay as long as that." He added, chuckling, as he watched the horde of children running towards them, all carrying ice-creams. Ginny, eager to change the subject, turned to Tonks.

"Why didn't Teddy want to come?" she asked. Tonks shrugged.

"I don't know. He said he had other plans, whatever that might mean."Ginny nodded, and changed the subject. Harry grinned at Remus, their wives oblivious to their husbands' mirth.

* * *

The four men stood outside Grimmauld Place, ready to apparate off the minute that Harry had completed his spell work; the spell to trace a wizard's magical aura. He had traced Pettigrew's and was about to trace his son's, (to make sure that Peter hadn't dumped James somewhere) when something caught his eye. Harry stared upwards at a small figure in the sky, causing the others to look to where Harry was looking. Then, without a moment's notice, Harry groaned, and transformed into his animagus form; a beautiful golden eagle, and flew towards the figure.

"He's an eagle animagus?" James asked, turning to his friends. Sirius and Remus shrugged.

"He wasn't in our time Prongs, it must be a new achievement." Remus told him.

"Could have guessed it though. Harry loves flying." Sirius added, as he watched what was going on above them.

Teddy, flying slowly, watching the people below him, was about to descend and surprise them when he saw his godfather transform into the eagle form that Teddy knew so well. Swearing under his breath, he tried to make it look less suspicious, he tried to pretend that he had just gone flying for fun. But his godfather wasn't fooled. The eagle hovered above the broom, before transforming back. Harry landed perfectly on the back of Teddy's broom. Without a word he reached around his godson and took control of the broom, keeping an eye out for muggles as he landed next to the others. He then hauled Teddy off the broom.

"What do you think you are doing here, Teddy Lupin?" He asked, and Teddy shuddered inwardly at the sternness of Harry's voice. Teddy had expected his Father to get angry with him, but Remus was just looking apprehensive. Cursing inwardly, Teddy remembered that his Father had only just met him, and would let Harry take control of discipline for now. And from experience, Teddy knew that Harry was far sterner then his Father was in situations like this.

"Well?" Harry demanded, "I asked you a question, are you going to answer?" In reality, Harry was trying not to grin at Teddy's unease.

"I... umm, wanted to help get James back, but you wouldn't let me 'cos I couldn't protect myself, so I decided to wait until I could." Teddy explained. Sirius grinned at this; until he saw Harry glaring at him. Remus looked slightly annoyed, and James was keeping in the background, after seeing his son's glare. Harry frowned at the boy in front of him.

"So your intention was good, even if your actions weren't. You could have easily been seen by muggles. However, we don't have time to deal with you, our future selves can decide on your punishment." Harry looked over at Remus who nodded.

"Shall we get on then?" Sirius asked, and Harry turned to him.

"Yes. I've tracked Peter to Hogsmeade, now we just have to get there. We can't floo, or use the knight bus, because then the Ministry would find out. And we want to be able to surprise Peter. He will expect us to apparate. So, we won't."

"How are we going to get there then?" James queried, wondering what his son was up too.

"We'll use our animagus forms, and Remus and Teddy can fly." He told them. Sirius, had been listening silently grinned suddenly, as the formality of Harry's plans hit him.

"Harry, do you always plan your attacks like this?" Harry glared at him.

"I have to Sirius, that's my job." And with that he turned to Remus, leaving Sirius looking slightly squashed.

"He's got his Mother's tongue, he has." James muttered to his friend, as Harry continued with his plan.

"Remus, if you disillusion Teddy, then he can sit behind you on the broom, while you fly. That way, Wormtail won't know about Teddy. Teddy," Harry turned to the boy, "I authorise you to use any minor spells in defence. Under no circumstances are you to attack unless it's life-threatening, or dementors." He said.

"Can you produce a patronus?" Remus asked his son, who grinned.

"Yeah, mines a fox."

"Harry, won't it look strange if there's a stag running through London?" James asked, after a few minutes of thought. Harry looked startled, then grinned.

"Good point. We'll apparate to that little village five miles outside of Hogsmeade. The one with the muggle tavern run by wizards. Then it should take us about an hour to get there." They all nodded, and so, when Harry gave the word, they apparated to just outside the tavern.

After glancing round, Harry, James and Sirius all transformed into their Animagi, whilst Remus disillusioned his son, and mounted the broom. Then they all started off, following the beaten track to Hogsmeade.


	8. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe. I'm not earning anything with this fic.**

An eagle circled high above Hogsmeade, watching as a short, pudgy man ran along the street, clutching a wailing toddler in his arms. The eagle squawked angrily as the man pulled a wand out and stunned the infant, effectively stopping it's cries. The eagle prepared to dive lower down to follow them when a voice spoke behind the eagle.

"He's heading towards the Shrieking shack. That's the route Peter always takes. What if Teddy and I fly into Hogwarts and block him off so he can't get out past the whomping willow?" Remus Lupin asked quietly. The eagle, hovering next to the broomstick, nodded in affirmation, and then watched as they flew off into Hogwarts. The eagle then flew downwards towards two animals standing warily just inside the forest that bordered the town. Landing safely on a low down branch of a tree, Harry transformed back into himself and clambered down. He walked silently towards the animals, his wand in his hand.

"Padfoot! Prongs!" He called softly, causing the animals to turn warily, then transform back into Sirius Black and James Potter.

"What is it Harry?" the latter queried.

"He's heading towards the Shrieking Shack. Remus and Teddy have gone to block off the Hogwarts entrance, we're going to follow the rat from here. As soon as we get there I'll set up anti-apparition wards on the shack. Remember that if your trying to escape. That's plan A."

"What's plan B then?" Sirius asked. Harry grimaced at him.

"Plan B? If plan A fails then we've got no chance." He said with a sigh. James glared at Sirius, before hastening to reassure Harry.

"It's a great plan Harry. I'm sure we'll manage." Harry nodded resolutely.

"Come on then." Harry swiftly transformed back into an eagle and flew upwards, past the trees, before flying steadily; following the path up to the shrieking shack. Padfoot and Prongs took the route through the Hogsmeade forest, entering the shack's grounds through a fence, and running round the building to enter the shack. Harry was stood outside the doorway, frowning slightly. He had taken his glamour off, and he told the others to do the same.

"Take off your glamours. We want wormtail to recognise us. Then you two go in,I'll put the wards up and follow." Doing as they were bidden, Padfoot and Prongs entered the shack, following the sounds of a distressed two year old. As they neared the room where the passageway to Hogwarts came out, they heard a voice.

"Hello Peter."

"R..r..remus." The rat stuttered. Padfoot growled, and launched himself into the room, where he was swiftly joined by Prongs. Remus, also having taken his glamour charm off, was leaning against the entrance to the passageway, his wand trained on Peter. He glanced at them as they entered. Peter, following his gaze, paled considerably.

"No... no, it can't be. Your dead."

"Sorry, but we aren't any more." James told him, as he transformed back into his self.

"If it comes to that Peter, I thought you were dead as well." Sirius said, in mockingly innocent tones.

"H..how w..would you know th..that?" Peter asked confused.

"Because I told him, duh." Harry said from the doorway. Peter squeaked in fright at the sight of him.

"Same room as last time. Bit of a co-incidence don't you think?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus, who nodded. James looked curious, but didn't press for answers.

"Only this time, he won't be getting away." Sirius growled. Harry nodded slowly, moving towards Pettigrew cautiously.

"Now, give me my son." he said in a dangerously low voice. Peter trembled slightly, but kept a firm grip on the silenced infant.

"What do you want him for?" Prongs asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You saved my life. You thought you were doing me a favour, but..."

"Doing you a favour! I was trying to stop my Dad's two best friends from becoming murderers! It had nothing to do with your pathetic life!" Harry interrupted viciously. Peter gazed at him fearfully, but continued, trying to say everything before his courage failed him.

"... but you made my life worse. All those years, I was imprisoned with the Dark Lord. I was his servant! If you hadn't stopped them from killing me..."

"What has this got to do with the kid?" Remus asked, stopping Peter before he enraged James and Sirius too much.

"I wanted to make Harry suffer, suffer like I did." Peter managed to squeak out. Sirius laughed hollowly.

"Pathetic,Peter. That's what you are. Pathetic. And to think that I trusted you..." James told him. Peter just watched him, his eyes wide in fear. Facing these four when they were angry, he decided, were worse than facing the Dark Lord when he was angry. As he contemplated this thought, the four men closed in on him. Suddenly he felt James Jr. being snatched out of his grasp. From behind him. Peter wheeled round and shot off the first spell he could think of. He was shocked when his spell hit something that wasn't there.

* * *

Teddy gasped as the spell hit him. As it did, his disillusionment charm fell off. He felt a sudden burst of pain in his stomach. He doubled up, dropping James on the floor, clutching his stomach. He had never felt pain like it. His stomach felt life it was exploding inside him. He vomited several times, coughing up blood as he did so. He tried to sit up, but dizziness overcame him, and he fainted clean away.

Sirius growled, and leapt at Peter, transforming into his dog form as he did so, effectively pinning Peter to the ground. Prongs conjured some ropes, and proceeded to tie his former friend up, after casting some anti-animagi charms on them. Peter had no way of escaping.

Harry had rescued his son from where he was sitting on the floor, wailing silently. He cast the counter charm for '_silencio_', and then pushed the sobbing toddler into James senior's arms. Harry hastened over to his godson, kneeling down next to Remus, who was trying to wake his son up.

"Come on Teddy!" Remus cried, shaking the boy's shoulders. Harry pointed his wand at the boy, casting a quick diagnostics spell. What he saw made his eyes widen. The curse Peter had shot off was lethal. If they left it too long, Teddy would die.

"Merlin! We need to get him to a healer." Harry breathed.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked fearfully, his mind jumping to horrific conclusions.

"Some spell that messes with the lower internal organs. I can't tell what, but whatever it is, it's dark." Sirius, who was listening, turned to Pettigrew.

"What was that spell Peter?" he growled, grabbing the smaller man by the throat, "What was it!?"

"I...it was a...a curse that eats a...away th...the stomach from the i...inside." Peter gasped out. Harry looked up from Teddy, staring hard at the traitor. He didn't speak, until Peter started turning blue.

"Put him down Sirius, you're strangling him." Harry instructed. Sirius dropped Peter on the floor, still watching him in case the rat tried anything.

"Shouldn't we get him to St. Mungo's?" James asked, gently rocking the toddler in his arms, as he watched Teddy become paler and paler. Harry shook his head.

"We don't want anyone knowing that we came forward in time. Kingsley told me we would need to keep it confidential. We'll take him up to the hospital wing."

Standing up, Harry conjured a stretcher, and lifted Teddy onto it. Remus levitated the stretcher. James stunned Pettigrew with his free hand, allowing Sirius to drag Peter after them. All the men ran down the passageway towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry emerged from the tunnel cautiously, and picked up a small twig lying on the ground. Levitating it, he prodded the tree's knot with it. The willow stilled. Harry glanced around the grounds, checking that no-one else was around, before he beckoned the other men forward. He then jumped on Teddy's broomstick, and flew ahead to warn Madam Pomfrey that they were coming.

He dismounted as he entered the castle, and still holding the broomstick he ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. He burst through the doors, startling madam Pomfrey.

"Harry Potter. What have you done this time?" she asked, as he ran breathlessly into her office.

"Not me... Teddy Lupin." he gasped, perching on the nearest bed to get his breath back. Poppy Pomfrey frowned.

"What's wrong with him? And where is he then?"

"He was hit by some curse that eats away the stomach from the inside. Remus, Dad and Sirius are bringing him." The medi-witch raised her eyebrows, before bustling about, making sure she had everything ready to treat Teddy.

"Poppy, you do know that we came forward in time to catch Pettigrew don't you?" Harry asked, hoping she would say yes. If she didn't, he would have to stop them from bringing Pettigrew up to the Hospital wing. Not to mention having to obliviate Poppy because of his last sentence.

"Of course." She answered, not stopping to look at him. Harry sighed in relief, and waited impatiently for the others to come up.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Remus entered with his son, closely followed by James and James, Sirius and the unconscious Peter. Remus laid Teddy on the bed. Poppy quickly cast a powerful diagnostics spell; she needed to know how far the curse had got. What she saw made her feel absolutely revolted. The boy's stomach was almost all gone, only a thin outer lay of the organ remained.

The men watched fearfully as she did some complicated spellwork. Remus was white with anxiety, and Harry looked little better. They watched as the medi-with forced some potions into Teddy and continued with her spells. After what seemed like years of waiting to the the anxious men, she finally finished the healing process.

"I've stopped the curse and started the re-growth process, but it will take a while." She told them, tiredly.

"How long until he wakes up?" Remus asked, worried. He knew a little about healing, thanks to his condition, and knew that the longer Teddy was unconscious, the les likely he was to wake up.

"I would say about an hour. The stomach needs to get past the first stage before his body can start doing anything else."

"Can we afford to stay that long Harry?" Remus asked as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Probably. It's half past three now. We'll stay until he wakes up. But then we'll have to go. I want to get this rat in dementor custody as soon as possible." Harry snarled, kicking the unconscious Petttigrew who was still lying on the floor.

"Daddy, where Mummy?" a voice piped up. Harry turned to his son, who was still in his Father's arms.

"Mummy's at the hospital, James." Harry told him, taking his son into his arms. He sat down next to Remus, relieved that they had succeeded in retrieving his son. He soothed the young boy, trying to get him to sleep, but James was in a curious mood, and was determined to get his questions answered.

"Whos he Daddy?" he pointed at Prongs, who grinned.

"That's your Grandad James." Harry answered, sighing as he waited for the barrage of questions that he knew were coming.

"Like Gwandad Arfur?" the toddler queried, referring to Ginny's Father.

"Yes, but he's my Father, not Mummy's."

"Whos he?" James had turned his attention to the other man he didn't know. Sirius grinned.

"Uncle Padfoot at your service." Sirius laughed.

"Oh. Whys Teddy lying on ve bed Daddy? Is he s'eeping?" Harry sighed again.

"Teddy's... er... resting." He didn't want to have to explain the time-travel to James, but he didn't want to confuse him when they got back, seeing as Teddy should be perfectly fine when they got back.

After a few more questions, James seemed satisfied. He drifted off to sleep in his Father's arms. Harry immediately transferred him to the bed next to Teddy's, remarking that he wasn't going to be holding a sleeping two year old for the best part of an hour. After a bit of talk, the elder men settled down to wait for Teddy to awaken.

* * *

A/N Hopefully next chapter will be longer. I hope you liked it.


	9. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not earning anything from this fic.**

**Sorry about the long wait, but I've had terrible writers block, and about five science tests in 3 weeks, so I haven't had much time for anything except revision. Also choosing GCSE options hasn't been very easy... anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Teddy opened his eyes slowly. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he groaned slightly. His stomach ached, although the pain was no-where near as bad as it had been earlier. He tried to sit up, and instantly there was movement around him. Teddy looked over to see his Father hurrying to his bedside, along with his Godfather, who was holding a sleeping toddler in his arms. Teddy stared groggily at them all, and then promptly vomited violently, over the side of the bed. He dimly heard exclamations,he briefly saw his Father's worried face, but he was to busy vomiting to worry about it.

Eventually he sat up, relaxing his tense body. Strong arms encircled him, and he heard his Father's voice in his ear, telling him to take it slowly, to breathe deeply. He concentrated on breathing for a while, but as he did so he started coughing badly. His eyes watered as his chest shook painfully, but the fit ended after a minute or so, and he was able to relax again. As Teddy's senses tuned themselves in to the rest of the world, he heard Harry questioning Madam Pomfrey. He looked extremely agitated.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. The vomiting cleared the system of any waste built up during the healing process." Harry sighed in relief, sitting down hard on the chair he had been occupying. The past hour had been tough. And now that he knew all danger was past, Harry was having trouble keeping control of his emotions. Recent years of working as an Auror, battling with criminals, had taught him to keep his feelings in check until all danger was past. But now that Teddy was on the way to recovery, his son was safe, and Wormtail was unconscious and unable to escape, Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. The day's events had been too much for him. Clutching the sleeping James to him, he broke down, collapsing onto the bed next to Teddy's, his face white, tears of relief in his eyes.

Teddy watched in amazement; he had never seen his Godfather break down like this before. Sirius and Remus shared the same thoughts, although they both had seen an emotional Harry in different situations. James had no idea if his son was like this regularly or not, but he didn't really care, he was just trying to comfort Harry as much as possible. Madam Pomfrey backed out of the room, after having cleared up the vomit.

Harry calmed down slowly, his breathing slowed, and his grip on his son loosened. The toddler seemed to have woken up, he was looking up at his Daddy slowly.

"Daddy no sad." He demanded. Harry smiled weakly at his son. Prongs, who had his arm around Harry, rubbed his shoulder lightly. Harry looked over at him, looking slightly ashamed of himself. James shook his head slightly.

"It's okay to break down sometimes Harry." He told him gently. Harry nodded.

"I know, I just don't like it when the kids are around." He murmured in a low voice, so that neither Teddy nor James could hear.

"That's nonsense Harry. If you do that, they'll grow up thinking that your some sort of invincible hero, who can take anything."

"Well he is an invincible hero, James. He survived the killing curse didn't he?!" Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather, smiling weakly again. He glanced down at his son in his arms, and groaned. The boy had fallen asleep again.

"He's asleep again. He'll be terrible tonight." Harry complained. The other men laughed, and Harry stood up glancing at the clock on the wall. It read 4:45.

"Damn. We need to get going." he stated. Teddy looked slightly upset at this, but allowed Remus to move away from him. Harry looked over at his godson.

"We'll be here soon. Our future selves will know what time to come." Teddy nodded wearily at them. Remus glanced at him.

"Are you sure your going to be okay until we get here?" He questioned quietly.

"I'll be fine, Dad." The boy answered resolutely. Remus smiled and hugged him, before turning back to the others. Sirius was levitating Peter, who was still bound and gagged. Harry was clutching James Jr. to him, and James was telling Madam Pomfrey something.

"We'll be off then. We'll be back in a bit though." He added, winking. The medi-witch rolled her eyes, and shooed the men out of the hospital wing.

Teddy sighed, and turned over, yawning. He fell asleep, waiting until his family returned.

* * *

The street was full of people, bustling up and down, as four men, a toddler, and a disillusioned Peter Pettigrew stood outside the Three Broomsticks. The man with messy black hair and bright green eyes held a small gold chain in his hands. He placed the chain over them all, and fiddled with an hourglass attached to the chain. A second later, the four men, the toddler, and the disillusioned Peter Pettigrew had disappeared.

The colours blurred past them, until they eventually came to a standstill. Harry glanced at the battered old wristwatch that had originally belonged to Fabian Prewett.

"Five-fifteen. I'd better take the rat to the Ministry. If you guys go back to St. Mungos, I'll meet you there as soon as I've seen him behind bars." Harry said vehemently.

"Do you want me to take James, Harry?" Remus asked, holding out his arms to take the toddler."

"Thanks Remus." Harry said, passing James to him, "You guys had better re-glamour yourselves though." Harry watched as the men put glamours back on, and then apparated to St. Mungos. He then turned, grabbed Wormtail, and apparated to to the Ministry.

* * *

The receptionist looked up, shocked, as Harry Potter marched up to him, dragging a prisoner, and demanded to see Minister Shacklebolt. She leapt up immediately, and opened the door to the Minister's office.

"Minister, Mr Potter wants to see you. He has a prisoner with him..." Kingsley looked up at the receptionist, and grinned.

"He caught him?" he murmured to himself, as he stood up, "Show him in please, Gail." Gail turned and stepped out of the office, and motioned for Harry to step inside.

"The Minister is ready now, Mr. Potter.

"Took him long enough." Harry muttered impatiently.

Kingsley grinned as Harry entered, dragging Pettigrew behind him.

"I see you've caught the traitor then." Harry dumped the struggling man on the floor in reply, and then stepped over him to take the seat in front of Kingsley.

"It wasn't really that hard, it only took us time because of minor complications that included the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey. Needless to say, it took us a while to get out of her clutches." Kingsley laughed with him, before turning to the bound man, who was desperately trying to free himself.

"I'll take him up to the holding cells. They'll be secure enough to hold him, not even a rat could get through them. He'll have a trial in a few days."

"Does he have to have a trial?" Harry asked, unhappily. He hated trials, he'd had to attend enough of them after killing Voldemort.

"Yes. Sorry Harry, but we have that policy because of the mistake that was Sirius. If we didn't, people would call us hypocritical." Harry grinned despite himself.

"Do you want me to file a report now, or can it wait until Monday when I'm in the office?"

"You can wait until Monday, then the trial will be on Tuesday or Wednesday." Kingsley replied. Harry relaxed slightly, and then stood up.

"I'll be off then, Kingsley. I've got a family who are all waiting anxiously for my return." Kingsley nodded as he levitated Pettigrew.

"Do you mind if I come over for a bit later? I'd quite like to have a chat with Remus and Tonks."

"Sure. Just don't come too late." Harry nodded at the older man, and walked out of the office. Kingsley followed him, but took a different route, towards the Ministry's holding cells on level eight. Harry walked towards the apparition point; a minute later, he had gone. The receptionist sat back in her chair, and tried to work out where she had seen the man who Potter had taken prisoner before.

* * *

The hospital wing door flew open, and Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ginny and Sirius marched in. Madam Pomfrey blinked, and then looked closely at them. As she recognised which time they were from, she nodded to herself, and sat back down in her office. The four adults had ignored her, and were now crowded around Teddy's bed. Tonks was half aghast at her son's injuries, and half angry at him for endangering himself like that. Although, as Remus pointed out, she couldn't really say anything about endangering yourself. Teddy just grinned weakly at them all. Remus had walked around the bed, and had picked up his son's broomstick that Harry had dropped on the floor.

"Punishment number one: No flying for two weeks once you are out of hospital if it's still the Summer holidays." Remus stated, looking at his son keenly. Teddy groaned slightly, but he knew that it could have been worse. But Remus wasn't finished yet...

"Punishment two: Your staying in the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey lets you go, and nobody is going to contest what she says." Teddy looked at his Father dumbfounded.

"But Da-a-ad..." He moaned, sitting up, "You can't be serious..."

"No, that's me." Sirius quipped. Everybody in the room groaned, and Remus hit his friend upside the head.

"Sirius, that joke's been old since first year." Sirius, being the stubborn man he is, immediately started arguing. During the massive quarrel that followed, nobody noticed that Teddy had gone back to sleep, totally ignoring his elders bickering.

* * *

Harry stood in the doorway of Ginny's ward at St. Mungos, grinning at the scene in front of him. Sirius and James (Sr.) were rolling around on the floor fighting, with Tonks commentating, and Teddy watching in amazement. Remus and Lily were ignoring them, and were chatting about something, whereas Ginny was sending glares at the two men on the floor, whilst showing Albus to James (Jr.). She seemed upset that she couldn't get up and hex the two men for being idiots. Harry stood there watching for about five minutes with no-one noticing him, until he couldn't help himself any longer. He started laughing.

As he did, the room turned to look at him; James and Sirius froze in a very awkward position on the floor. As Harry stared at his Father and Godfather, everyone else in the room turned to look at them (with the exception of James Jr. and Albus). This caused them to start laughing at the two older men. Eventually Sirius and James realised why they were being laughed at, and stood up, pouting.

It was a while before the others stopped laughing, by which time James and Sirius had started a game of exploding snap, with the cards they had found in the children's play box in the corner of the room.

"Well," Harry said, once he had recovered himself, "What what that all about?"

"Your Father was just teasing Sirius. Nothing to worry about, it's extremely common with those two. You'd better get used to it." Lily answered. Harry groaned dramatically, and moved over to perch on the bed next to Ginny. He took the tiny baby out of her arms, and cuddled him gently.

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked the room in general.

"Well... I was thinking that we should tell Ron and Hermione..." Ginny answered,

"But they wouldn't want their holiday interrupted just for this lot, would they?" Harry teased. Remus rolled his eyes, murmuring;

"Good thing those two didn't hear you." He indicated the two card players.

"They're too absorbed in the game." Tonks replied.

"Anyway.... should I call them home then?" Harry asked, getting impatient with all the chatter.

"Yeah, sure. They'd hate you if you didn't." Ginny told him grinning. "But I think we ought to wait until we get home."

"Good idea. If you guys could all get under the invisibility cloak," Harry picked it up off the floor and enlarged it a bit more, "Then I'll call the nurse." Remus picked it up, whilst Tonks tried to get the two men away from their game. They ignored her. Lily watched, then gently pushed her aside.

"This is how you do it, Tonks." She stated, smiling slightly, then she yelled "VOLDEMORT!" Both men jumped up immediately, wands in hands. They looked around the room confused, blinked, and then stared at Lily and Tonks, who were giggling.

"I see. Most effective." Tonks gasped out.

"What do you want?" James asked in a resigned fashion. He had been so close to beating Sirius three times in a row...

"I'm going to call the nurse so that we can go back to Grimmauld. You guys need to be silent, and get under this." Harry commanded, holding out the enlarged invisibility cloak.

Tonks, Remus, Lily, James and Sirius all crowded together under the cloak. Harry instructed them not to move, and then cast a silencing charm over them. He then stuck his head out of the door, and called loudly until the nurse attending to Ginny came running.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Potter. I was just attending to some business." She stammered, looking upset that she had kept the great Harry Potter waiting.

"It's fine, really." Harry hated it when people treated him like this, even if it did sometimes have its rewards. "Now, we would like to go home, so if you could check my wife over, and give her whatever potions and whatnots she needs..."

"Of course Mr. Potter. Right away sir." And she started bustling around the bed in a way that reminded Harry of Madam Pomfrey.

Ten minutes later, Ginny had finished spluttering over the potions she was being forced to drink, and the nurse had left the room. Harry grinned at the space where his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were standing, before motioning them to follow him. They walked out of the ward, Harry supporting Ginny who has holding Albus, with Teddy holding James Jr.'s hand. As they stepped out of St. Mungos, Harry took charge. He took Albus out of Ginny's arms, and then held Ginny firmly. He told Remus to take Teddy, and Lily to take James Jr. Then they apparated to Grimmauld place.

* * *

As soon as Harry pushed open the front door, Kreacher appeared, and began to take Harry and Ginny's coats. Sirius pulled the invisibility cloak off and gaped at the house elf, who, noticing his old Master, did the same.

"Master Sirius has returned from the dead? Kreacher did not think that was possible, Master. Who does Kreacher serve now?" Kreacher turned to Harry who looked puzzled, and turned to Sirius.

"Umm, you can continue serving Harry. No offence Kreacher, but you bring back to many bad memories for me." Sirius answered trying to take in the fact that Kreacher seemed to have changed for the better. Harry grinned, and ordered Kreacher to make a light supper, whilst the party took themselves to the living room. Everyone sat down thankfully.

"I'll call Ron and Hermione tomorrow. Let them have a good nights sleep before they get the big shock." Harry stated to the room.

"We'd better tell my mum tomorrow too." Tonks said, giggling.

"What's the joke?" Ginny demanded. Remus chuckled.

"Well... it was earlier, Mum heard somehow that you had gone to hospital, and had come to check that Teddy was okay. I was standing here, but I was morphed to look like a babysitter for James and Teddy. Teddy and Remus were upstairs, luckily. I didn't want to reveal to her that we were alive until you guys were here to back me up, so I didn't tell her. She... err... questioned me." Tonks finished. Harry laughed.

"And when Andromeda starts questioning, it takes a lot of effort to stop." He said, grinning.

"Yep. Anyway, I think she should be told."

"True. But tomorrow. Supper and bed is the order for the rest of the day. And," Harry turned to Ginny, "We'd better give James a dreamless sleep potion just in case." Ginny scowled.

"That damned rat. What did he want to kidnap James for?"

"Later." Harry told her, as Kreacher came in with the supper. The large 'family' settled around the table to eat, and swap stories.

**A/N – I know most people aren't let out of hospital the day they give birth, but I thought that witches would have potions and stuff to make them okay, so it would be fine. Also, I meant to make this chapter longer, but I decided to leave Ron and Hermione's coming home until the next chapter. Look at it this way, it means you'll get more chapters.**


	10. Pranks, Patronus' and People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

**A/N I would have had this up earlier, but I didn't have access to a computer for a week, because I went on holiday. Sorry about the wait! But it is longer than recent chapters, so enjoy...**

Harry yawned, opened his eyes, and sat up. Ginny, lying beside him, was still asleep, as was the tiny baby in the crib across the room. He smiled slightly. Then the rest of yesterday's events came rushing back to him. His parents were alive. Sirius was alive. Remus and Tonks were alive. Harry grinned happily. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy, he had no regrets.

* * *

Teddy woke up, as sunlight streamed in his bedroom window. He had forgotten to close the curtains last night. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and turned to look out of the window. Something felt different but he couldn't think what. Then it hit him. His parents were alive. He leapt out of his bed, happier than he'd been in a while. Then a thought struck him. What if it had all been a dream? An amazing dream? _Well, there's only one way to find out._ He thought to himself. Wrapping his dressing gown around him, he crept out of his bedroom and down the hallway, to the guest bedrooms. He stopped outside one of the doors, the door where his parents had been sleeping in his dream. Teddy hesitantly tapped at the door, very lightly. A few seconds later, the tousled head of Remus Lupin appeared, blinking sleepily. Teddy stared at him, and ecstatic smile spreading over his face. _It was real!_ He told himself.

"What is it, Teddy?" Remus asked gently, wondering inwardly why Teddy had woken up at six thirty in the morning.

"I... I just wanted to check you were real." Teddy whispered. _Oh..._ Remus smiled slightly, and hugged his son.

"I feel real to me." He murmured in Teddy's ear. Teddy giggled.

"Can't you let a girl sleep?" A voice mumbled from behind Remus, and the two looked up to see Tonks standing there, a half-annoyed, half-amused expression on her face. Remus chuckled, then glanced at the clock. A mischievous spark entered his eyes.

"Why don't we go and _wake_ Sirius?" he asked. Tonks giggled, nodded and headed back into the room to put some robes over her night clothes. Teddy however, just looked slightly confused.

"Why do we need to wake Uncle Sirius up at six thirty?" He asked. Remus chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"We're going to prank him." He whispered. Teddy's eyes lit up.

"How?" Remus considered for a moment.

"How about we..."

"Tie him to the bed, and hoist a bucket of icy water over him. Paint his face pink, and then once he's been woken up, call him to breakfast before he gets a chance to look in a mirror. He'll have no idea why everyone is looking strangely at him." Tonks interjected. Remus grinned.

"That's brilliant!" Tonks shrugged.

"We did it to this idiotic boy during my third year. Except that was in the great hall." Teddy stared wide eyed at his parents. He knew his father had been a prankster, but had had no idea that his mother was one too.

"Right then, I'll get the paint, Tonks you get the ropes, and Teddy, you get a bucket of icy water" Remus ordered. Teddy giggled again and slipped out of the room silently. Tonks grinned at her husband, before following her son out of the room. After throwing on some robes, Remus quickly transfigured an empty crisp packet into a can of pink paint, before silently creeping into Sirius' room. Tonks had already started on Sirius with the ropes, have cast a light sleeping charm on him first. Teddy then appeared in their midsts, a large metal bucket filled to the brim with iced water in his arms. They set the prank up. Remus was a bout to cut the rope, when he hit himself on the forehead and ran out of the room. A few minutes later he returned.

"Sorry, I just remembered that if we wanted Sirius to get downstairs before he looks in a mirror, we need Kreacher to have started cooking the breakfast. Luckily, Harry was already downstairs." Remus explained. Teddy nodded.

"Uncle Harry always gets up early." He informed them. A slight movement from the bed startled them.

"We'd better get on with this, before he wakes up." Tonks muttered.

Remus nodded, and then, silently, he cut the rope that was holding the bucket of icy water in the air. At the same time, Tonks awoke Sirius with a quick 'Ennervate'.

Sirius woke up just before the bucket of water hit him.

"What... arrrggghh!" He yelled, as the icy water deluged him. He struggled to move away before turning his head to glare at his audience, who were giggling hysterically.

"Thanks guys. Next time I want a personal alarm clock, I'll tell you." He said irritably. Remus threw a towel at him, drowning out the rest of his noise. Tonks released him from the ropes holding him.

"That's okay Sirius, we'll be happy to do it again." Sirius pulled the towel off himself and glared at them.

"You're a bad influence on him, Tonks. He was never this good at pulling off pranks at Hogwarts." He teased.

"Excuse me, Padfoot, if it wasn't for my organisation then you'd have been in double the amount of detentions you got." Remus retorted indignantly. Teddy, who had slipped out of the room, returned.

"Uncle Harry says that breakfast is ready." He announced. Sirius' eyes lit up, his argument forgotten, and he leapt out of his bed. He was about to rush out of the door, when Remus grabbed his shoulder.

"Sirius, you're soaked. At least put a robe on before you indulge your stomach." He ordered, rolling his eyes. Sirius looked down at himself, grimaced, and took the robe that Remus was holding. Pulling it on, he raced downstairs, quickly followed by Teddy. Remus rolled his eyes, and slipped an arm around Tonks as they walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

As his godfather entered the kitchen, Harry turned to him. He was about to say something when he noticed the luminous pink paint covering Sirius' face. His eyes widened, and he almost asked Sirius why he had pink paint on his face, when Teddy, who was standing behind Sirius shook his head. Harry grinned, stifling a laugh, and turned back to his breakfast.

Sirius looked at Harry, baffled at his odd behaviour. But then he shrugged, putting it down to the fact that he had come back from the dead yesterday – Harry wasn't used to having him around. Remus and Tonks walked into the kitchen, and Sirius growled at them. Remus just grinned at his friend, whilst Tonks was having a hard time hiding her giggles from her cousin.

"What happened between you two?" Harry asked, staring between Remus and Sirius.

"Let's just say that we were waking Sirius up... and there was a large bucket of icy water involved." Remus answered. Harry chuckled, then turned to the doorway. James and Lily were standing there, staring at Sirius. James recovered himself first, and turned to Remus.

"You pranked him without calling me?!" He demanded.

"It was a family prank." Tonks told him. James continued to glare at Remus, but Lily managed to drag him away to eat something. Sirius, who had ignored the exchange, now looked up.

"Looks like we'll just have to get our revenge on Moony, eh Prongs?" He said, a glint in his eye. James' eyes lit up, and he and Sirius were soon scheming away, whilst Remus was watching them carefully.

"If they prank us, we'll just have to prank them back." Teddy piped up, causing his Mother and Father to grin, and nod. Harry looked between the two groups, who were glaring daggers at each other, and then shrugged. If there was going to be a prank war, he may as well not interfere – he didn't want to be pranked himself. Lily narrowed her eyes, and looked as though she was about to object, but then she decided against it. She may as well let them have their fun whilst they could.

Ginny entered the room, Albus in her arms, and James trailing behind her. She took one look at the two scheming groups of people, and then shook her head violently.

"Oh no you don't! There will be no prank war in this house." She stated. Sirius and James looked up at her, crestfallen, whilst Remus and Tonks both looked rather surprised. Teddy however, was looking at his 'Aunt' with an adorable pleading expression on his face.

"Oh pleeaase Aunt Ginny. We won't hurt anyone." He begged. But Ginny shook her head.

"If you want to have a prank war, then go somewhere else." She commanded. She walked over to the fridge, and took out a carton of orange juice.

"By the way Sirius, you need to wash your face." She said loudly as she passed the man. Sirius stared after her, then jumped up to look at himself in the nearest mirror. Which happened to be upstairs. The yell of outrage he made when he discovered what Remus had done to him shook the house. Remus winced, and tried to make himself inconspicuous behind his wife and son. Sirius came back to the kitchen five minutes later, with a clean face, and an extremely annoyed expression. He made straight for Remus, who dived for cover, unfortunately Sirius moved faster than he did. Luckily for Remus, Harry was sympathetic, and interrupted Sirius' act.

"People! I'm going to patronus Ron and Hermione in half an hour, you'd better start making yourselves look respectable, or your going to regret it." He yelled, above the turmoil in the kitchen. There was an immediate scrabble for the rest of the food, and ten minutes later, most people had left the kitchen to get changed out of nightclothes.

* * *

Harry, sat in the living room with Ginny, had his wand out, and was trying to work out what to say in his patronus message.

"What should I tell them? I mean, obviously I can't say about _them_," He waved his hand at the door, showing who he was talking about, "But how much should I say?"

"Well, first tell them that I've had the baby. That should make Hermione desperate to come, even if Ron isn't. Then tell them that there's another surprise waiting. That should make Ron curious enough to come rushing back with Hermione." Ginny suggested. Harry grinned.

"What would I do without you?" he murmured. Ginny laughed, and kissed him.

A few minutes later, Harry's patronus was it's way to Spain.

* * *

Ron was sitting in the kitchen of their rented Villa, whilst Hermione was feeding tiny Rose. He looked up as he finished wolfing down his breakfast, and gave an exclamation. Standing in front of him was a large silvery white stag. At Ron's exclamation, Hermione looked up, and she gasped. _What could have gone wrong?_

"You'd better come. Ginny's had baby, and something else has come up." The stag spoke in Harry's voice, before dissipating into thin air. Ron and Hermione stared at the spot for a few seconds, before what the patronus had said kicked in.

"She's had the baby already! I thought it wasn't due yet! Bloo...OW!" Hermione smacked him on the arm, cutting him off.

"Don't say that in front of Rose, Ronald!" She told him angrily. Ron just rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"Don't tell me you're not excited about Ginny's baby." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, we'd better get back immediately, Harry will need some help with Teddy and James, as Andromeda's gone off to see some distant relation, they'll be by themselves!" She babbled on a bit, as she hurriedly finished feeding Rose. Ron just stood there, gaping at her.

"You mean we're going _now?_" It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Ronald." She replied patiently. Ron looked at her.

"Oh, Okay then." He said, and walked out of the room.

"Where d'ya think you're going?" She called after him. Ron, in the bedroom, called back;

"Packing! What d'ya think." He waved his wand, and all their belongings flew into the two trunks in the corner. He walked over to the trunks, and sighed. There was a big muddle of clothes, books and gadgets piled messily in the trunk. He shook his head at his failed spell, then snapped the trunk's lids down, before Hermione saw the mess. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He walked back into the living room, where Hermione was sorting out a travel bag.

"How are we getting back anyway? That Air-plane thingy isn't due until next week."

"Aero-plane, Ron. And we'll apparate and floo. Rose is over two months now, it won't hurt her."

"Route?" Ron asked, slightly impatiently.

"Apparate to Madrid, take the public floo to Paris, apparate to Calais, The Over-seas floo to Dover, apparate to Grimmauld." Hermione reeled off. Ron shook his head slightly, processing the information slowly. Then he nodded.

"Right then, let's go."

* * *

"Teddy, can you go and let Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione in please?" Harry asked his godson, as he heard a knock on the front door. Teddy beamed at his godfather, and raced out into the hallway. Harry grinned at the five behind the other doorway, and then shut the door in their face, after supplying them well with Extendible Ears of course. Teddy returned to the living room, with Hermione, Ron and little Rose in tow. Harry, Ginny, James (Jr.), and tiny Albus were sat waiting for them. Hermione threw herself at Ginny as soon as she got in the room, and the two women were immediately chatting about the two tiny babies in their arms. Ron turned to Harry.

"What did'ya call him then?" He asked, staring at the tiny baby with it's tufts of jet black hair, "He looks like a mini version of you."

"Eyes and all." Harry added, chuckling.

"So..." Ron probed, "His name....?" Harry took a deep breath, and distanced himself slightly from Ron.

"Albus Severus." Ron stared at him, his eyes bulging, seemingly lost for words. Harry looked at his friend hopefully, _maybe he wouldn't make a scene, _but he hoped too soon...

"You named him _what!!?_" Ron yelled, absolutely shocked at his friend.

"Albus Severus." Harry repeated, wincing slightly. Ginny and Hermione looked up from their chatter. Ginny glared at her brother. Hermione stood up and smacked Ron upside the head. He just looked at her, and she glared back. Swallowing, Ron looked at Harry pleadingly.

"But... Harry... I know he was a hero and everything... but he was a right git." Harry just shook his head at his friend, not bothering to answer. He knew that Ron had an un-praiseworthy tendency to hold grudges, but it didn't really bother him any more. Ron would get over it. He always did, and it wasn't as though it was the kid's first name: he wouldn't be reminded of it constantly.

"Anyway, Ron, that's not the big news." Both Ron and Hermione both turned to him at that, confused.

"But Harry, what could be bigger than that?" Hermione questioned. She was sure that nothing could be bigger than a new Potter, and Hermione wasn't often wrong. But Harry just smiled, and turned to the opposite doorway, calling;

"Guys, you can come in now." The five hastily stowed away the extendible ears, and then James pushed open the door. They slowly filed in, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks and Sirius. Hermione and Ron gaped at them. They were both so shocked they didn't even think to raise their wands at them. They just watched in silence as those that had been long dead sat down in Harry's living room.

James and Lily were looking carefully at the two, who were apparently Harry's best mates. James liked the look of Ron, who seemed extremely loyal, if a bit thick. Hermione however, reminded him of Lily.

Lily was thinking that the two were extremely well suited. They obviously loved each other, and Hermione seemed to keep the Weasley lad well in check. And the way that they had abandoned their holiday just to come and see Harry's new baby, well, that showed that their friendship wasn't something to be messed with.

Sirius was looking at them, noting the differences in their appearance since he had seen them last. Obviously both were looking a lot healthier, as they weren't in the middle of a battle, and both were older. The main difference, he thought, was the fact that they had accepted each other's feelings, and were married. There seemed to be far less tension between them. And Hermione sure did keep Ron in check, almost better than Molly Weasley had done...

Remus watched his two former students, smiling slightly. He had known them so long, and right from the start he had seen that they were perfect for each other. Even with their constant bickering. He was just so glad that they had finally seen that themselves.

Tonks hadn't really known the two that well, but the slight differences stood out, even to her. There was more peace between them, and they seemed a lot happier. Of course that might have been because of the fact that there was no looming threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but it also probably had _something _to do with their relationship.

* * *

The pair of Weasley's continued to stare, with wide eyed, open mouthed, shocked expression, at the five who had now settled themselves comfortably on the sofas in Harry's living room. Harry grinned slightly as he watched his two speechless friends. Teddy and James (Jr) were watching them with awed, and slightly confused expressions on their faces, whilst Ginny was having trouble trying not to laugh. Eventually it was too much for her, and she burst out laughing. Soon everyone except Ron, Hermione and the babies were laughing with her, even James (Jr) laughing with them, even though he wasn't sure what he was laughing at. When they finally calmed down, Ron seemed to have recovered the power of speech.

"Am I hallucinating, or are your parents, Remus, Tonks and Sirius sitting in this living room?" Ron asked the room at large. Harry shook his head.

"It's real mate." He told him gently. Ron blinked owlishly at him, before sitting down hard on a chair. Hermione looked around one more time, let out a strangled gasp, and sat down next to him.

"How?" she asked limply. Harry sighed.

"We're not sure. But... they were found near the clearing in the forest. It might have something to do with that." Hermione nodded slowly, then shook her head.

"But how does that explain how Tonks came back? I thought you said only your parents, Sirius and Remus were in the forest with you then."

"Yeah, and what about Peter." Sirius added.

"What about Peter?" Ron asked, clearly confused. Harry grimaced.

"Wormtail came back with them. His trial is sometime this week, you'll probably have to attend it." Ron scowled, and then turned back to the question at hand.

"So how did Tonks and... that rat, come back then?"

"Possibly..." Remus started, and then paused, considering.

"What?" The group clamoured. He looked up.

"Possibly it has something to do with oath bonds. Tonks and I had a marriage oath, so that connected us..."

"And at school us Marauders took a loyalty oath!" James interrupted.

"Not that that lasted long." Sirius muttered darkly, but the others ignored him. They all started talking about different theories, and only stopped when the floo chimed. They all turned in time to see the fire turn green, and a tall, dark man step out.

"Kingsley!" Tonks exclaimed. Remus grinned at his old friend, whilst the others greeted him cheerfully. He chatted for a minute or so, before turning to Harry.

"Pettigrew's trial is set for Tuesday. We'll need your report by then." Harry nodded.

"That's fine. Can you saty for a while, Kingsley?" The elder man shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll probably pop round some other time." Kingsley answered, looking annoyed with his busy schedule. Harry grinned and nodded again at him, and Kingsley stepped into the floo. The group in the living room slowly turned back to discussion, after James (Jr) had been put to bed for a nap, and Teddy was busy reading a new quidditch book.

But, only ten minutes later, the floo chimed again. Everyone looked up to see who it was this time.

Andromeda Tonks spun out of the fireplace.


	11. Andromeda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... And I never will.**

**A/N – From now on Harry's son James is going to be called Jamie, to save confusion between him and James Sr.**

**This is a short chapter, the next chapter will be a lot longer, but I wanted to post this. Please don't kill me because of that! ;)**

**Last Time: **_Andromeda Tonks spun out of the fireplace._

Teddy, not quite realising what was wrong, jumped up and ran over to his Grandma to hug her. But the hug she bestowed on him was perfunctory, she was staring wide-eyed at three of the occupants in the room. Tonks, Remus and Sirius.

"Here we go again." Ginny muttered to Harry. Harry shook his head at her and stood up, slowly walking over to Andromeda, who was drawing her wand. But before he could do anything, she had pushed her grandson behind her, and her wand was pointing straight at her daughter, and son-in-law. Harry grimaced inwardly, if Andromeda Tonks was in fighting mode, this wasn't going to be easy. He couldn't duel her, that would make her more convinced that they were the enemy, but he couldn't exactly surrender. He didn't want a fully fledged Mother verses Daughter argument in the middle of his living room.

"Andromeda..." He started. She whirled around to him, her wand pointing at his heart. He swallowed, raising his hands in the air. There was a cold, hard glint in the elder witch's eyes, and he didn't like it. He had only really ever been on the good side of Andromeda, he had no idea what she would do.

"Who are you? The Harry Potter I know would never join with impersonators!" She demanded, her face wrought with anger.

"It's me. I promise. It's me, Harry. Harry Potter. Harry-Good-for-nothing-Potter, remember." He was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't really working he could see that.

"If you are Harry, why are you sitting, happily chatting to these... imposter's!?" She spat out.

"You know I would never aid _anyone_ to do something like this." He said quietly. But Andromeda still wasn't convinced.

"I guess this is a bad time, huh." Kingsley Shacklebolt had just stepped out of the fireplace, and was now staring around the living room.

"Just a bit yeah." James interposed. He stood up, walked around Andromeda and Harry, who having identified the intruder, were now having a staring match. James tugged the man over to the sofa they were sat on, and pushed him down between himself and Remus, before sitting back down himself.

"Andromeda... why would be a part of this? It would hurt me as much as it hurts you, and I would _never_ do something like that to Teddy." Harry's voice was gentle, but there was deep meaning in his tone. She stared at him for a minute longer, before lowering her wand, and stepping back.

Teddy, who had been watching the exchange with growing confusion, tugged on his Grandma's arm.

"What's wrong? Isn't it good that I have my parents now? I thought you always said you wished they was alive?" She looked down at him, all the coldness in her eyes disappearing as she finally smiled.

"It is good... it's just impossible." she told him softly.

"It was impossible to survive the killing curse twenty-five years ago." Harry said, a smile playing on his lips. Andromeda glared at him again, and he shrunk back down beside Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you defeat Voldemort, yet you're scared of Andromeda." She muttered to him. Harry looked innocently at her.

"I'm not! I'm just scared of an angry Andromeda." He whispered back. Ginny just rolled her eyes again and turned her attention back to the fore-mentioned lady.

Andromeda was staring at her daughter, her son-in-law, her cousin.

"But... you were dead. You were all dead." Harry silently gave a sigh of relief. It seemed that Andromeda had accepted it for the time being. He stood up once more, and stepped over to her. Pulling Teddy off her, he gently pushed the lad into his parent's arms, out of the way, before laying a hand on Andromeda's wrist.

"I think we need to talk." He said quietly. The elder witch turned to stare at him, before snapping herself out of it. She smiled warmly at the younger man.

"I'll say." She answered shakily. She looked like she was going to breakdown. Harry motioned for her to sit down, before slowly explaining.

"Yesterday morning, whilst I was collecting Teddy, McGonagall flooed us. She said that she'd found six bodies in the forest. Well, Hagrid had found them, but... that's not important. Obviously she called me, to verify it was them. Which I did. I had taken Teddy with me, and for a while we were talking, until we got Ginny's patronus that the baby was coming. So I rushed off to the hospital, with Mum and Dad and Sirius under the invisibility cloak for support, whilst Remus and Tonks came here to look after Jamie and Teddy..."

"Are you saying that was _you_!?" Andromeda looked outraged, and was glaring at her daughter, who was sitting next to her.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. He hadn't yet heard what had happened at Grimmauld during his absence. Tonks flushed slightly, but looked steadily at her mother. Remus chuckled, causing Tonks to cuff him round the head, before answering her Mother.

"Yes?" She said quietly. Her Mother stared at her.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me then?" She asked angrily.

" I was scared, alright? I didn't have a wand at that point, Remus was upstairs getting them! I know how well you can duel. And would you have believed me? You didn't believe Harry, and he's less likely to lie about it then me." Tonks told her roughly. Andromeda sank down in her chair, and nodded.

"Okay. I understand. I probably would have done the same. Sorry." Tonks wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her.

"S'okay Mum."

"What are you going on about?" Harry asked again.

"Andromeda flooed over yesterday to make sure that Teddy and your son were okay, having heard about Ginny. Dora was in the living room with James, and I was upstairs with Teddy retrieving our wands. Naturally, Andromeda was suspicious, and, uh, asked a few questions. It was lucky that I managed to get downstairs in time to give Dora a wand, otherwise there may have been problems." Remus explained. There were a few laughs around the room, and soon everyone relaxed again. Andromeda looked up at Harry again.

"Anyway. Continue, please?" Harry nodded.

"So Remus and Tonks were here with Teddy and James. They were upstairs with Teddy, and Jamie was napping on the sofa. And then someone came through the floo, and kidnapped Jamie. Using a time-turner. It happened to be Peter, who somehow had come back with these guys." He indicated the group perched on three sofas. Andromeda nodded slowly, and he continued.

"So, Tonks raced up to St. Mungo's to tell us, and Remus went up to Hogwarts to find out how Peter had gotten to us. Apparently he stole Minerva's wand, and that time-turner Hermione used in her third year. Kingsley, who was with us in the ward when Tonks arrived, took me to the Ministry with him, and got us a time-turner and the time-tracer spell. Remus, Sirius, Dad and I went forward in time, and saved Jamie from Peter, I won't go into details because it might upset a timeling of something." Harry grinned at Hermione, who rolled her eyes at him.

"We got back, delivered Pettigrew to the holding vaults, and brought Ginny and Albus home. Got here, went to bed, got up, called Ron and Hermione, sat down to talk, you came in." Harry finished, and sat back in his chair with an exaggerated sigh. There were a few laughs, before questions were asked, and everyone sat back to enjoy the day.


	12. Diagon Alley

**To avoid confusion, James senior will be called James, whilst James Junior will be called Jamie. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!**

"Harry."

Harry looked up from the report that he was looking over, to see his Mother standing in the doorway of the study.

"Yeah, Mum?" He asked, smiling. He was still finding it hard to believe that his parents were alive.

"Is there anyway I can go to Diagon Alley? I need a new wand." Harry blinked. He had forgotten about that. The last few days had been rather busy.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Umm, sure. Although it would probably be easier to go tomorrow, seeing as we're going to London anyway."

"We are?"

"Yeah. Wormtail's trial. We all have to be present, seeing as we're all witnesses in some shape or form. Only Ginny, Teddy, Jamie and Albus are staying here." Harry answered. Lily scowled slightly at the mention of the traitor. At least that rat was getting what he deserved now. She nodded at Harry and left his study quietly; he looked rather busy.

She was about to wander back downstairs, when Teddy appeared suddenly, racing down a few flights of stairs first, and almost bumping into her.

"Is Uncle Harry in there?" He asked, indicating the study.

"Yes, but he's quite busy."

"Oh." Teddy's face fell. He had wanted to ask if he could go flying. He was almost always allowed to fly when he wanted, but he had to ask first. Just in case, Harry always said.

"Why don't you ask your father? I'm sure I saw him in the kitchen, not five minutes ago." The expression on Teddy's face was hilarious. He obviously hadn't quite remembered properly that he had parents to ask permission for things. He grinned at his 'aunt' and ran down the rest of the stairs, and into the kitchen. Lily smiled and walked sedately after him.

It was good having a family.

()()()()()()()()()()

Usually, at six-thirty am, at Grimmauld Place, most people would be fast asleep. Even Harry, who had to get up early for his job, and sort out everyone. Kreacher was the only person in the household who regularly got up this early. But today, everyone was awake, and getting ready for the day ahead.

The adults had all prepared what they were going to say at the trial, and were now getting changed into smart robes for the trial. Sirius, James and Remus had all had to borrow smart robes off Harry and Ron, and Lily and Tonks off Ginny.

By nine o'clock, they were ready to go. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were all wearing glamours, leaving Tonks to change her own appearance. Everyone was on alert for people who might suspect something, and everyone was ready to fend off Harry's 'fans'.Leaving Ginny, Teddy, Jamie and Albus at Grimmauld, the group swiftly flooed to Diagon Alley.

They split up then, Harry, Lily and Ron went to Ollivanders, whilst everyone else went to Madam Malkin's to get new robes for the others.

()()()()()()()()()()

When they entered the shop there was a young lad of about nineteen lounging on the front desk. As soon as he saw them he leapt to his feet, and ran towards the back room, yelling;

"Mr. Ollivander! Customers!"

"Who's he?" Ron whispered to Harry, who just shrugged.

"No idea. Wasn't here before." Suddenly Mr. Ollivander appeared as though out of nowhere. He greeted Harry and Ron warmly. He then paused, taking in their confused expressions.

"Ah, yes. That's my new apprentice, Jack. I'm getting too old to run this business by myself." He grinned widely at them, before turning to Lily.

"And I suppose this young lady would like a wand?"

"Yes please." Lily answered quietly. They hadn't disguised her voice, and although Ollivander could be trusted, they didn't want to draw attention to her just yet.

"Right then my dear, if you could extend your wand arm." Lily did so, and Ollivander chatted quite happily to them as he took her measurements.

"It's unusual to be buying a wand as late as this. Did yours break then?"

"She a latent witch. Found her last week after the DMLE asked us to trace a large bout of magic down." Harry answered, lying easily. Mr. Ollivander looked slightly suspicious, but he had no reason to disbelieve Harry, and so let it go. He finished the measurements, and started wandering about the shop, pulling boxes out of here and there.

It only took about fifteen minutes for them to find her wand.

"Here, Rowan and Unicorn tail hair. 12 inches, excellent for charm work." Lily smiled slightly at that, her old wand had been good for charms as well.

Harry looked at his watch and cleared his throat loudly.

"I think we should be going, we've still got to buy you robes." He said, looking at his mum.

"Ah, Okay then Mr. Potter. That will be two galleons, eight sickles please." They quickly paid and left the store.

()()()()()()()()()()

After about half an hour more shopping, they made their way to the Ministry. The trial was taking place down in the old courtrooms, as Wormtail was having a full criminal trial. They made their way down to the corridor. Sirius shivered slightly as the lift stopped in the department of Mysteries, but they soon passed.

Outside the courtroom were two young guards, obviously waiting for them. They were ushered into the room, and took their seats calmly. It wasn't like they needed to be worried about to outcome of the trial, he was definitely guilty. The trial was just Ministry protocol. There was only a small jury, only people who could be trusted with the return of the Potters, Lupins, Sirius and Pettigrew. Of course, they were planning on releasing the information later today, but right now it was necessary.

Finally, Kingsley entered and took his seat at the head of the room.

"Criminal Hearing of the twenty-seventh of July, looking into the criminal offences committed by Peter Andrew Pettigrew. Interrogators: Kingsley Edward Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic; Arthur Robert Weasley, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Ernest Lee Macmillan, Senior Under-secretary to the Minister. Court Scribe: Lisa Suzette Turpin."

"Bring in the accused."

Peter was dragged in by two Aurors, still struggling wildly. As soon as he was placed on the chair, the chains leapt up and bound him tight. His small eyes darted about quickly, eyeing the exits, hoping for a way of escape. The expression of terror on his face reminded Harry of the night in the shrieking shack.

"The accusations are: Illegal use of the unforgivables, mass murder of wizards and muggles, Death Eater activity, unregistered animagus, the murder of Lily and James Potter, framing of Sirius Black, illegally hiding with an unsuspecting family, kidnapping, stealing wands, breaking and entering."

"Administer the veritaserum." Kingsley commanded. They were taking no chances this time. This man was guilty, everyone knew that, but this trial had to run correctly, to get all the information out there. Otherwise some people would still mistrust Sirius, and think the Ministry were wrong to free him and imprison Peter.

One of the Aurors quickly forced three drops of the liquid down Peter's throat. The man struggled weakly, before slipping into a daze.

"Your name?" Kingsley demanded.

"Peter Andrew Pettigrew."

"Mr. Pettigrew, please tell us exactly what happened on the night of the 31st October, 1981."

()()()()()()()()()()

After Peter's questioning, the witnesses were brought forward. James and Lily testified first, stating that their secret keeper had indeed been Peter. Sirius was next, and he explained exactly what he had done on that night. There was a little chatter between the Wizengamot as they compared his story with Peter's, but eventually they let him stand down, and called Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione up. They were questioned about what had happened the night they discovered Pettigrew. Harry was questioned further on Peter's part in Voldemort's rebirth, and he and Ron were questioned about what happened in the cellar at Malfoy Manor. Finally James, Sirius, Remus and Harry were called to say what had happened when Peter had kidnapped Jamie.

Eventually all the witnesses had spoken, and were seated again. Peter was sent out of the room whilst the Wizengamot conferred. It didn't take them long to decide on a sentence.

Pettigrew was called back in. He looked absolutely petrified at what might happen to him, and he wasn't even struggling any more.

"Peter Andrew Pettigrew. You have been accused of: Illegal use of the unforgivables; mass murder of wizards and muggles alike; Death Eater activity; unregistered animagus; the murder of Lily and James Potter; framing of Sirius Black; illegally hiding with an unsuspecting family; kidnapping; stealing wands; breaking and entering. What do you plead?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Peter listened to the list of accusations, afraid. He knew that the Death Eater activity and Unregistered Animagus abilities would alone get him a life sentence in Azkaban.

He glanced to the side. His old friends, all of them were alive and well. And it hurt him, to think that he would be the only one that wasn't. But the problem was, the only person he could find to blame was himself.

They caught him staring at them, and scowled at him. They saw him as a traitor, a weakling who had succumbed to Voldemort. And although that was true, it still hurt. But he could look strong, even if this was his last chance to do so.

"G-guilty." He mumbled.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"You have pleaded guilty. The Wizengamot have also found you guilty. Therefore;" Kingsley paused slightly.

"The Wizengamot have decided upon a sentence. Peter Andrew Pettigrew, you will serve a life sentence in the underground layers of Azkaban. There is no chance of this sentence being receded."

Peter wilted visibly. He was then escorted back to the holding cells, to wait until the next morning to be taken to Azkaban.

()()()()()()()()()()()

It didn't take long for them to leave the Ministry. They were all headed for the Daily Prophet office in Diagon Alley; Kingsley was going with them to verify everything. They all wore glamours until they entered the offices: they didn't want to be stopped by any reporters, or press now, like they often were. The walk from the Public floo to the Daily Prophet Offices usually took barely ten minutes, but they were sidetracked slightly when James and Sirius spotted Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It took about five minutes to drag them away from the front of the store, and that was after Ron had promised to get them some free stuff from his brother. He also dropped a hint about how George would love to meet the 'marauders' who he had worshipped all his life.

But eventually they reached the DP offices. Kingsley and Harry removed their glamours and stepped inside. Ron and Hermione stayed outside to make sure no-one else entered after them, whilst the others followed.

()()()()()()()()()()

It took an hour of interviews, talking and photos for them to escape the hands of the journalists, but eventually they managed it. Kingsley had made sure that it would be front page news for the next few days, along with Peter's trial results, so that they could all walk around freely.

All they needed to do now was properly work out how on earth six people had managed to return from the dead.

Tomorrow, a trip to Hogwarts would be in order.

()()()()()()()()()()

**OOo two more chapters left! ;)**

**I know Peter should have got the dementors kiss, but I feel that the new Ministry would have gotten rid of dementors, and just made Azkaban more secure with other wards and protection.**


	13. So What Now?

**To avoid confusion, James senior will be called James, whilst James Junior will be called Jamie. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! **

"Phineas... Phineas!" A scowling wizard sidled into the picture frame, only for his scowl to be replaced by an expression of shock as he saw his great-great-Grandson standing next to Harry, grinning cheekily.

"Hello. Nice to see you too Phineas." Sirius said as Phineas just shook his head at him slightly.

"What do you want _now_, Mr. Potter?" Phineas asked irritably, ignoring Sirius' speech. Harry just grinned slightly, rolled his eyes at Sirius, and delivered his message.

"Could you tell Professor McGonagall that we're going to leave now for Hogwarts. We'll be there in about half an hour." Phineas nodded, glared at Sirius, and strode out of the side of the frame. The two men turned to each other.

"Come on."

()()()()()()()()()()

A few minutes later the Potters, Lupins and a Black stepped out of Grimmauld Place. One of the Potter's was holding a wriggling toddler in his arms. His wife was carrying a young baby, and was chatting amicably to her mother-in-law. The eight year old boy, who currently sported dark blue hair was holding tightly to his Father's arm. The other two men were teasing the pink haired woman, who was doing her best to ignore them.

They looked around cautiously, checking there were no muggles around to see or hear them. And with a twirl of a cloak, they had vanished.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Why are we at Hogwarts again?" Teddy asked, gazing up at the adults, as they hurried up the path the Hogwart's gates.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore." Harry replied, as he attempted to subdue Jamie slightly.

"What about?"

"How we came back from the dead." Sirius answered, grinning. The majority of people there rolled their eyes, as did a couple of portraits on the wall. Sirius scowled at them, and changed the subject.

"Who's still teaching then?" He asked, glancing around.

"Well...Flitwick's still here, As well as Vector and Sinastra..." Ginny started.

"Binns of course remains, despite Minerva's best attempts at getting him to leave." Harry interjected.

"Neville's teaching Herbology, Hagrid's still teaching Care of Magical Creatures, Firenze's got Divination all to himself now after Trelawney retired..."

"Since when has Hagrid taught CoMC?" Lily questioned, confused.

"Since my... third year? Yeah, third year." Harry answered. "That was an eventful year." He added, grinning at Remus and Sirius.

"It's not _my_ fault that I decided to break out the year Moony was teaching." Sirius complained.

"He never said it was, Padfoot." James replied. "Anyway, Harry, continue."

"What? Oh right... okay. Dennis Creevey is teaching Muggle Studies, and he's made it far more interesting apparently. Madam Hooch is still here, along with Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince and Filch. Then there's a young man called Charles Knight teaching potions, and I have no idea who's teaching DADA."

"Job still cursed?" James asked, amazed.

"No. There was a nice guy teaching it since the war, until last year. But then he left, and there was a temporary last year."

"Have they found a new professor yet then?"

"No. Most people are too scared to take the job. Even though it's not cursed any more, considering that over half of the recent professors ended up dead or as good as, I can't really blame them." Harry said as they approached the gargoyle.

"Hippogriffs." He said confidently, and so deflated somewhat when the old stone gargoyle refused to move.

"What's she changed the password for?" Ginny demanded, just as the stone gargoyle slid aside, revealing a sorry looking McGonagall.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. I thought it better to change the password after Pettigrew's little escapade last week."

"That's fine." Harry replied, although he looked a little put out.

"Well then," Lily started, "Shall we go up?" Everybody crowded onto the spiral staircase, and headed up to the office. A few items of furniture had been pushed to the side, Harry noted, probably to make room for them all. A number of chairs were quickly conjured, and they soon got down to business.

()()()()()()()()()()

Harry pulled out the page of notes he'd already made, on any and all information that could lead them to the answer.

"Unfortunately we haven't actually got much yet." He said glumly, as the others examined the notes.

"So what _do_ we know?" Dumbledore queried.

"Well, firstly, they were found near the clearing in the forest. Which is where I summoned Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus using the resurrection stone."

"That does not explain how Tonks and Pettigrew returned with them." Snape put in, folding his arms. Sirius and James glared up at him; even though they knew he was a war hero, and even slightly admired him for _what_ he had done, (although maybe not the _way_ he had done it), but old habits die hard. Snape just glared back at them.  
"Remus thought it might be something to do with magical binding oaths."

"Our marriage oath and the Marauder loyalty oath." Remus explained.

"Well that certainly tells us how they returned. Harry, when you had spoken to them in the forest, how did you end the conversation? Send them back?"

"I... didn't exactly. Like I told you before, I dropped the stone. They all disappeared when I did, so I thought they had been sent back? I didn't realise I had to do anything else."

"I wouldn't know, I never used it. But that might have been the cause."

"Sounds possible."

"But how comes they took eight years to get back?" Teddy, who had been listening intently, asked. "And what's the resurrection stone?"

"Teddy, you've read Beedle the Bard, the resurrection stone is the stone the second brother gets. It's real. Although, you'd better not tell anyone that. We don't particularly want people rampaging the forest to find the stone." Harry joked. Teddy nodded seriously.

"As to why we came back so late, unless anyone else has any ideas, not a clue." Tonks added. Most people shook their heads in confirmation.

"So what now?" McGonagall asked. "What are you all going to do with yourselves now?" She glanced around the group of people, who seemed to have only just thought of that.

"Um... well I think we need to find a house of some sort, seeing as both our flats were only rented." Remus started. But he didn't get very far, as suddenly someone hammered on the door.

()()()()()()()()()()

There was a moment of panic, as James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tonks automatically looked for somewhere to hide. Harry however, stopped them, muttering that whoever it was probably either already knew, or could be trusted. He was proved right, when McGonagall opened the door, and Neville Longbottom burst into the room.

"Minerva! Have you seen the Daily Prophet?" He asked excitedly, not noticing the presence of the others in the room. Minerva allowed herself a small smile as she nodded.

"I was aware of the situation, Neville." It was then that Neville glanced round the room. His jaw dropped as he stared at the occupants.

"But... I'd swear you weren't here a second ago." He managed, still staring. Harry laughed.

"Of course we were Nev. You were just too caught up in that Daily Prophet article to notice us. Which, by the way, is for once, completely accurate in what it's reported." Neville stared at Harry for a bit longer, before sitting down limply in the chair that Minerva had conjured for him.

Sirius studied him intently for a moment.

"Do I know you?" He inquired. Neville shrugged lightly.

"Well, we were never properly introduced, but I was there when you... at the Department of Mysteries." He hastily amended.

"Wait a minute... your names Neville? Neville Longbottom?" James exclaimed. Neville nodded. James grinned.

"I knew you when you were a baby. You were born in the ward next to Harry, just a day earlier. I was the first person apart from your parents and the healers to hold you." Neville shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and Lily elbowed James in the stomach.

"How's Hannah, Neville?" Ginny asked as she gently rocked tiny Albus.

"Fine, she's... you've had the baby!" he yelped, as he noticed the child.

"No, I just deflated my stomach and picked this one up off the streets." Ginny retorted. Neville nodded, grinning widely.

"Awesome. What've you named him?" McGonagall and the portraits took more interest at the question, (although Snape tried to pretend he wasn't taking an interest) and the adults exchanged glances.

"Albus Severus." Harry told them. Dumbledore beamed at Harry, whilst Snape just stared at him, gobsmacked. "After two of the bravest men I've ever known." Harry added softly.

"Uh, right... okay Harry." Neville said absently, staring at the baby in Ginny's arms. "He looks just like you."

"I'm sure I'm not a baby Nev." Harry replied, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Neville rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He retorted, scowling at Harry.

"I don't mean to interrupt this extremely _useful_ conversation, but James has something he wants to say." Lily interposed, gazing sternly at her husband who was looking down at his feet. She and James had been having an extremely quiet argument whilst Harry and Neville bantered, and she, as she usually did, had won.

James looked up to the portrait of Snape, as Lily elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Snape. I just want to thank you for looking out for Harry. I know you saved his life quite a few times..." Lily elbowed him again as he paused, and he looked down ashamedly. "And I want to, uh, apologise for... being such a git to you in school." He mumbled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." Sirius added, as Lily and Tonks glared at him. Snape scowled slightly, but nodded.

"I suppose I'd better accept your apologies, seeing as I do not wish to be living with a grudge forever." He sighed, actually looking James and Sirius in the eye for once. A few of the portraits snorted, however Dumbledore just looked rather amused, as did Harry, Neville and Ginny.

"Well, now that's done and dusted, I suppose we'd better get back to the question we were on before Neville interrupted." Sirius said, his former hyper energy returning to him.

"Right, yes, where was I?"

"House?" Tonks prompted her husband.

"Yes. If we can find a house somewhere... then I'm guessing you'll want to take up your old job," He glanced at Tonks, "And I'll try to find work somewhere..." Harry smiled softly at Remus.

"The werewolf laws have changed a lot Remus. For one, Anyone found to be not giving a werewolf a job just because of their lycanthropy, is subjected to a rather large fine. And there are plenty more like that. Almost all of the old laws have been destroyed." Remus gazed at him euphorically.

"Wow." Was all he said, softly. Tonks hugged him, and Teddy hurried to join in the family hug.

"What about you guys?" Harry asked, turning to his parents and Sirius.

"Well, we were wondering if we could... stay with you? After all, I'm guessing our cottage in Godric's Hollow was destroyed." James queried slightly shyly. But he didn't really have to be afraid of Harry refusing. Harry's green eyes were shining happily.

"Of course! I mean, we might need to enlarge the inside a bit more, but with five adults it shouldn't be too difficult..." He broke off, and gazed uncertainly at Ginny, but she was smiling too.

"Sounds great." She replied to his silent question.

"Awesome!" Sirius and James yelled together. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You might both look like you're only twenty, but that doesn't mean you have to act like teenagers." She told them. Snape snorted, and the others grinned.

"I quite agree." Minerva said. "Anyway, Remus, I was wondering, since you are currently unemployed, and we are in need of a defence professor, would you like to take up the post again?" It was now Remus' turn to have shining eyes.

"I would love to."

"What are you going to do then? 'Cos I might not be charging rent, but I'm sure with three extra people in the house, we'll need a little more money."

"I always planned on going into potions: researching and hopefully inventing."

"Auror." James answered shortly, and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Well then, that's five Aurors in the family."

"Five?"

"Uncle Ron's an Auror too!" Teddy told them, before he turned to his Father. "Is it lunch time yet Daddy? I'm starving."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Only the epilogue now! Thanks for reading! Please check out the poll on my profile, if you like my stories.**


	14. Epilogue

**To avoid confusion, James senior will be called James, whilst James Junior will be called Jamie. **

**The five Aurors in the family are: Harry, Ron, Tonks, James and Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! **

**A/N- And the final chapter! Very short, sorry to anyone who wanted a longer chapter. Any questions, do not hesitate to ask!**

_**Three Years Later**_

"Hurry up Dad!" A young boy yelled, as he raced through King's Cross station, weaving in and out of the muggles. His mother was already stood at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, holding a his two year old sister in her arms. But his Father was moving a lot more slowly, considering he was pushing a large trolley which held the boy's trunk, owl, and a two year old boy with mousey brown hair and amber eyes.

"I'm coming Teddy." Remus called, as Tonks escorted their son through the barrier for the first time. "You aren't about to miss the train you know."

"I wanna get a good seat!" He moaned, as he helped his Father load the trunk onto the train.

"There's plenty of time for that Teddy. The train won't leave for another..."

"Eighteen minutes." Interrupted a new voice. The Lupin family turned to see Harry standing there. He grinned at Teddy's shocked expression. "You didn't think I wouldn't come to see my godson off to Hogwarts, did you?" He asked, mock indignantly. Teddy just rolled his eyes, and hugged his godfather.

"How are the terrible twins then?" Harry asked over Teddy's head. The twins, John and Rose, looked up at their 'uncle'.

"Not tewwible! Not!" Cried Rose, her hair flashing orange. Rose, like Teddy, had inherited her mother's Metamorphmagus talents, whilst John had his Father's increased sense of smell, and hearing.

"Of course not." Harry replied absently, releasing Teddy. "Well, Teddy-boy, you'd better go and find a good compartment before the train gets too crowded."

"In a minute..." He groaned. His parents raised their eyebrows at him.

"I thought you were so keen to go." Remus joked.

"I am..." Teddy said slowly, "But I gotta say goodbye to Johnnie and Rosie first." He knelt down in front of his siblings, and gently hugged them.

"You two be good for Mum and Grandma." He told them seriously. The adults grinned at each other. To think, that until three years ago, Teddy had been destined to be an only child... or as much of an only child you can be when you're an honorary member of the Weasley clan. And now he had his parents, and a brother and sister. He had proven already that he was brilliant with younger kids.

"Why?" Rosie asked, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at her older brother.

"Cos, otherwise you'll get in trouble with me." Teddy answered, mock sternly. Rose and Johnnie giggled.

"How long you going to be gone Teddy?" Johnnie asked quietly.

"Only three months or so. I'll be back for Christmas." The older boy told him, and then grinned. Bending low to his brother, he whispered in his ear; "With me and Dad gone, you'll be the man of the house. You can do whatever you want." Johnnie, who was a quiet, sensible lad most of the time had a strong prankster streak in him, but because of his usual behaviour, nobody suspected him. James and Sirius always used to say he was a lot like Remus.

"So, see you Johnnie!" Teddy said more loudly, clambering to his feet. He then turned to his Mother.

"I'll see you then Mum." He said softly, slightly sadly. His Father, as a Professor, he would be seeing regularly, but he hadn't been away properly from his Mother since she had come back. Although he was looking forward to the adventure that was Hogwarts, he was still feeling slightly upset at the thought of leaving her for months.

Tonks, who could sense vaguely what her son was feeling, pulled him into a quick hug.

"Make sure you write regularly." She whispered in his ear. Teddy rolled his eyes, but agreed.

"Sure Mum." And with that, he pulled free of his Mother, hugged Harry quickly, and was about to turn away when Harry pressed a roll of parchment into his hand.

"Uncle James and Sirius told me to give this to you." He murmured to his godson, before giving him a pat on the back, sending him off towards the train.

()()()()()()()()()()

Teddy hopped quickly onto the train, his owl's cage in his hand, the letter in the other. It didn't take him long to find an empty compartment, seeing as he was slightly early still. Settling his owl on the luggage rack above his head, he sat down next to the window, and unrolled the parchment. He immediately recognised his Uncle James' untidy script, occasionally interposed with his Uncle Sirius' more elegant, but scruffy, writing.

_Theodore Remus Lupin. Mini-Moony. _

_Here are some of the Marauder rules for Hogwarts. _

_Number one; Don't go looking for trouble, just wait for it to come to you, or create it yourself. Number two; Refrain from pranking anyone more than twice in a row. Number three; If you're caught out by a certain person, more than three times, never prank them again... unless it's McGonagall, cos she'll know it's you anyway..._

Teddy grinned. His family were definitely the most awesome family around.

**A/N- I hope you've enjoyed the story! There won't be a sequel, not unless someone else wants to write one... anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to their favs, and subscribed to the story! And thanks for reading! **

**Please check out the poll on my profile, if you like my stories.**


End file.
